How in Hell's Name Did This Happen!
by Whiteskin and Darklips
Summary: There's a new girl at the Palm Woods, and she and Kendall don't get along very well. What happens when Nature's Forces take matters into their own hands? The sequel: I'm Sorry, What In Hell's Name Is Happening! is now available.
1. How We Got to Be in This Situation

_Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, hold ownership to the show, or the band, _Big Time Rush_, and state that this is a work of fiction based off of the characters created in the show merely to satisfy my own muse. I gain no profit from writing this piece of entertainment. Though, as a writer and a young woman, I think it would be extremely funny if a portion of the following fictional events were possible, as it entails some mystical and supernatural influences._

_I do not own the song "Here Comes the Sun," that is the Beatles. I also may not use correct technical terms for when you are recording music, but I'll use words that are hopefully similar enough that people will know what I am talking about._

James collapsed onto the orange couch, exhausted, with practiced grace, though, how it hadn't slipped by in his current state, was a mystery to all. And it wasn't one that any of the other three members of Big Time Rush wanted to consider, for they were carrying just as heavy burdens of fatigue. It had been a hard, long day in the studio, and what the boys wanted most was to collapse where they stood, regardless of if they actually fell asleep.

At that moment, Katie walked into the living room from her bedroom, playing her Nintendo DS.

"Rough day?" she asked, not even looking up from her game.

"You've no idea, baby sister," Kendall groaned from the floor next to the couch.

He was slumped over and staring uselessly at his hands. Not two feet away, Logan, who was surprisingly still standing, was swaying as if he was on a boat in a storm, but hadn't found his sea legs yet. Katie noticed out of the corner of her eye and slid a chair underneath him, forcing his legs to buckle, and he collapsed like a marionette that had no one to hold it up. Over next to the swirly slide, Carlos was spread eagle on the floor, already off in dreamland.

Katie walked off, still with her nose in her game. A few minutes later, she returned with Mrs. Knight. By this point, James was snoring and Carlos was mumbling about corndogs and Swirly. Mrs. Knight took one look at her lethargic son and his slumbering friends and immediately strode into the kitchen.

"Katie, go help your brother off the floor and into a chair. If he passes out like that, he could hit his head and get a concussion," Mrs. Knight said, as she started to spread out ingredients for an energy boosting meal. The boys would need it if they were going to reach their beds later that night.

In about an hour, the smell of the food had revived three of the boys from their catatonic states. Carlos was still splayed out as if he were a starfish. Kendall walked over to Carlos, grabbing one of his arms, James pulled on the other, they managed to pull Carlos to his feet and drag him to the table. As soon as they sat him down, his eyes shot open with an exclamation of, "Corndog!"

The next afternoon, the boys were back at the hotel early, due to the work that Gustavo needed to do on their newest song. They were walking through the lobby, planning on changing into their swim trunks then heading to the pool, when they saw a woman and two teenage girls standing at the front desk with luggage.

However, the boys didn't give much attention to them at that moment. People came and went at the Palm Woods; it was the home of the Future Famous after all. So they ran to the elevator to go change. When they came back down to head to the pool, the new tenants were gone.

It wasn't until the next morning that Big Time Rush gave any thought to the new residents of the Palm Woods…

Logan woke up to the sun shining through the window; it was eight o'clock. He hurriedly dressed and threw his own pillow in Kendall's face to wake him up. Kendall just curled around it; Logan should have known that would backfire. Kendall was the hardest one to wake in the mornings, so ten minutes and a possible black eye later, Kendall was finally up and pulling on clothes.

Logan visited James and Carlos's room and shouted that there was a sale on Cuda products, and it was raining corndogs. Oh yes, it was so much easier to wake James and Carlos than it was to wake Kendall. Then Katie came in and shouted that it would be nice if they all were quiet at eight-thirty in the morning for once.

Around an hour later, the boys were leaving the apartment to head to Rocque Records. However, in the next-door apartment, they heard a loud thud. Turning towards the door and immediately seeing that the door was slightly open, Logan moved to open it a little more.

"Hello?" he called, searching the front room for signs of life.

There was nothing.

"Carlos, go get a hockey stick," Logan said cautiously.

A few minutes later, Carlos came back, hockey stick held high. Wordlessly, for once, he handed it to Kendall, who advanced into the room, ahead of the other three. They searched the entire apartment, finding nothing. They came upon the second bedroom of the apartment; carefully Kendall opened the door, held up the hockey stick, then stopped.

There, on the floor, a teenage girl lay unconscious. The fact that there were beds on either side of her made this especially weird.

"Go get my mom," Kendall breathed.

Both James and Carlos raced out of the room and apartment to their own. Kendall and Logan dropped down to examine the girl.

"Well, except for the fact that she's passed out on a bedroom floor, I don't see anything wrong with her, that is, without waking or moving her," Logan voiced.

Kendall shrugged in agreement. Mrs. Knight came in, followed by James, Carlos, Katie, and Kelly.

"Boys we need to leave now. We're already going to be late as it is, Gustavo's not going to be happy," Kelly said, before seeing the girl on the floor.

The girl started to stir and Mrs. Knight knelt down next to her son.

"Go. I'll take care of this," Mrs. Knight said to her son and Logan.

Kendall looked at Logan, who shrugged, and they both stood up. Before the boys and Kelly walked out of the room, Mrs. Knight had helped the girl sit up.

Later that day the boys were returning to the apartment and, when walking through the door of 2J, caught sight of something that made them stop in their tracks. There in the living room was the girl from earlier that morning standing in Logan's favorite pajama pants with Mrs. Knight kneeling on the floor with a needle, some thread, and a pair of scissors.

With one last snip of the scissors Mrs. Knight said, "Thank you, Kira, for standing in as a mannequin for me."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all, Mrs. Knight. After all, you did help me out this morning," Kira said, slipping out of the pajama pants and revealing her black leggings.

Logan unfroze, and asked, "What exactly happened to you this morning?"

"Oh, hi boys," Mrs. Knight greeted.

"I passed out—" Kira started.

"Well that was pretty obvious," Kendall cut in.

Kira's nostrils flared as her eyes seemed to be drilling holes into Kendall, "I wasn't finished, thank you very much. I passed out, because my blood sugar level was way too low. I'm hypoglycemic. However, Mrs. Knight was kind enough to feed me breakfast. She then insisted that she keep an eye on me for the entire day. That is, until my aunt and cousin get back from the movie set."

James's interest was piqued, "Movie set?"

"Yeah, the whole reason we're even here in LA is because my cousin got a part in the new Spielberg film," Kira said nonchalantly.

Now Kira had James's undivided attention, "Spielberg?"

Kira sighed, "Yes. Apparently there was some really big, influential talent scout at our school's last theatre performance."

"And…" James said.

"And my cousin is an active member of our school's thespian group. The talent scout asked to meet her after her performance as Belle in _Beauty and the Beast_. And so, because I live with my aunt and cousin, we all came to Hollywood so Elysia could be in Spielberg's newest movie," Kira explained fully.

"Cool," James said.

"Insane," breathed Carlos.

"Hey, mom, what's for dinner?" Kendall asked.

Mrs. Knight picked up the phone, "I was thinking pizza."

The four boys rejoiced.

"Yes! Pizza!" Carlos shouted.

"Kira, what kind of pizza do you like?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Actually, I should get back to my apartment. My aunt will probably be back with my cousin by dinner time," she said.

"We'll invite them to join then. What do they like?" Mrs. Knight said.

Kira smiled and answered, "Well I like pineapple, ham, and black olive, Elysia just likes pepperoni, and my aunt likes supreme."

"Alright then, I'll go order the pizza. Boys make Kira feel welcome, and someone go get Katie from the pool. I have a feeling that she's playing poker again," Mrs. Knight left the main room.

"Well, hi and see you in a few. I should go call my aunt and make sure she knows that we have dinner plans," Kira left the apartment.

A few minutes later, she returned and sat quietly down on the couch next to Logan. The boys were watching a hockey game that they had recorded. When the game came to a commercial Kira looked up.

"Did any of you go find Katie?" she asked.

The boys just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well?"

Kira's comment was met by silence.

"I'd do it, except she doesn't know me that well," Kira said.

"Fine. James, rock paper scissors," Logan said.

James reluctantly turned to Logan and quickly lost. James walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. It was faster than waiting for the elevator most of the time.

True to Mrs. Knight's feeling, Katie was playing the Palm Woods Staff for everything they had on them. After James convinced Katie to pay back everyone's money, he dragged her back up to the apartment.

Outside the door they heard shouting. James opened the door and was about to usher Katie through when they were blasted by Kira screaming at Kendall.

"You just don't understand, so just shut up!"

"Nobody tells me to shut up!" Kendall yelled back.

Inching into the room and to a very scared Logan and Carlos, James asked, "What the hell happened in the two minutes I was gone?"

"Not exactly sure," Carlos said.

"Uh, Kira walked into the kitchen and came back with the last can of peach nectar and then tripped and spilled it all over Kendall." Logan said.

"Weird," James said.

Yes, she had taken Kendall's favorite drink, and then spilled it on him, but…

"I know. Normally Kendall doesn't get this upset about things like that," Carlos whispered, reading James's mind, while Kendall and Kira continued to launch words at each other.

"Maybe it's Kira. Maybe Kendall and Kira are just two of those people who hate each other for no reason," Katie said.

The other three looked at her.

"What? It happens," she said.

Katie then walked up to Kendall and Kira, who were still shouting.

"Will the two of you SHUT UP!" They stopped their verbal battle to stare at Katie, "You're scaring your friends, Kendall. And frankly, I don't want to hear people shouting, when I could be watching TV."

Having said that Katie plopped down on the couch and switched to watching some crime show.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the apartment door. Logan got up and opened it.

"Hello? Is this the apartment that my niece, Kira, said to come to? She said we were invited for pizza," a blonde woman asked.

"Mo-om," Logan heard from behind the woman.

"Yeah, come on in. I'm Logan. Over on the couch with Kira are Kendall, James, Carlos and Katie. Make yourselves at home," Logan stepped aside.

"I am Mrs. Ivory, and this is Elysia," she said.

Elysia walked in behind her mother. She kept her gaze to the floor as if embarrassed.

"Elysia, why are you looking at the floor?" Kira asked.

"Mom's being weirdly formal again," she answered.

"Well, it's better than her trying to act as if she's our age," Kira smirked.

"True…" Elysia trailed off and looked about the room.

She was in awe, with the furniture and the slide. Just as she was about to sit down next to Kira, Mrs. Knight walked in through the still open door with about eight pizzas, having ordered carry out. That was when seven ravenous teenagers attacked Mrs. Knight. Once the crowd was back in front of the TV, Mrs. Knight turned to Mrs. Ivory and introduced herself. They shared the supreme pizza while watching the teens scarf down nearly an entire pizza each.

The group of teens got along fairly well watching a movie on TV for a few hours, especially since Kendall and Kira were seated far from each other. When the movie was over, Mrs. Vine, Elysia, and Kira said goodbye, and went back to their own apartment.

Over the next few weeks the guys hung out with Kira and, occasionally, Elysia when their schedule permitted. Kira got along well with everyone, except Kendall. It seemed that every time they encountered one another they got into an argument about something. Sometimes they ended up swinging at each other, and James, Logan, and Carlos had to separate them.

Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Ivory got along quite well, and would talk with each other a lot. Their talks often included trying to figure a way to stop Kendall and Kira from clashing with one another.

During one particular afternoon chat they discussed the upcoming events for the movie that Elysia was in.

"In a few days Elysia will have to leave to go to New Zealand for the film, and as I am her mother and guardian, I have to go with her. The problem is Kira, though. The film company is not willing to pay for an extra ticket or space for her, and I don't want leave her on her own, in case something like what happened the morning you found her happens again," Mrs. Ivory took a sip of her iced tea and looked out at the pool.

Mrs. Knight turned to the pool, watching Kira and Katie try to 'drown' Logan and Carlos, while James and Kendall watched from the sidelines.

"Well, I know Kendall really has a problem with Kira, but she could stay with us. We have space on the couch for her to sleep, and maybe we can work some of their conflict out," she said.

"Would you really? It'd be for two or three months, which I really wouldn't want to impose on you for that long," Mrs. Ivory said.

"I really don't mind," Mrs. Knight paused to take a drink, "What's one more teenager when I'm already dealing with five. Plus she is over almost as often as the boys are home anyways, I doubt it will feel that much different."

"I really appreciate this, and I owe you one for it. Just let me know if there is ever anything that I could do for you or your family," Mrs. Ivory said.

"It's not a problem," Mrs. Knight said.

Their conversation turned to more lighthearted matters.

A few days later, the entire group of Logan, Kendall, Katie, James, Carlos, Kira, and Mrs. Knight took Mrs. Ivory and Elysia to the airport. Farewells were kept short, because everyone promised to keep in touch. When they arrived back at the Palm Woods, Kira went into 2J with the rest.

That evening they had chicken tenders, and Carlos ended up with mashed potatoes in his hair, because he tried to put some in James's hair.

The next morning Logan woke up to shouting. When he entered the living room, he saw Kendall and Kira being restrained by Carlos and James respectively. Kira ripped her right arm from James's grip and took a few steps forward, actually causing James's bare feet to slide across the carpet. Logan grabbed at Kira's free hand and pulled her back.

"WHAT IN HELL'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?" Logan shouted over the commotion.

Kira turned to face him, her visage seething, "That-" here she spoke something incredibly unintelligible, probably some foreign language, whether it was real or made up, Logan didn't know, nor did he care, he just knew that whatever she said sounded bad, "decided it would be funny to wake me up by dumping ice cold water on my face at seven in the morning on a freaking SUNDAY!"

Now that she mentioned it, Logan noticed that her hair was dripping wet and the top part of her shirt was soaked through. He guessed it was pretty lucky that she was wearing a dark colored shirt; until he remember that she most often wore black.

"Kendall, I don't care if you hate Kira, you apologize to everyone in this apartment for waking all of us up so rudely on the one day we all have off," a voice spoke softly into the silence that had come after Kira had screamed Sunday.

Everyone turned to the hall and saw Mrs. Knight and Katie, who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes, standing there. Mrs. Knight gave her son a look, you all know the one, it's a mother's look and it can scare even the bravest into submission.

Kendall looked at the ground, uncomfortable under that stare, "I'm sorry for waking everyone up, especially since it is Sunday," he mumbled.

The day didn't get much better, the lack of sleep put everyone on edge and Kendall and Kira just couldn't keep away from each other's throats. By the end of the day everybody was glad to be going to bed.

The next morning the boys got up as usual to go work with Gustavo in the morning and then go to school in the afternoon. Unfortunately, Mrs. Knight had to take Katie to an audition for a cereal commercial, so Kira had to go with the boys to Rocque Records.

She took her laptop with her and sat quietly in a corner with her earphones in while Gustavo had the boys record their newest song, a cover of the Beatles', "Here Comes the Sun."

When they finished, Gustavo started yelling at them, as usual, about how horrible it was.

"CAN'T YOU DOGS DO ANYTHING RIGHT FOR A CHANGE? CAN'T YOU JUST TRY A LITTLE HARDER THE FIRST TIME? 'CAUSE NOW YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DO IT OVER AGAIN AND INSTEAD OF DOING EVERYTHING WRONG I NEED YOU TO DO EVERYTHING RIGHT!" he bellowed.

Carlos, James, and Logan tensed up waiting for Kendall's usual back talk.

However, before Kendall could utter a word, "Actually, they weren't half bad, just a few minor flaws that can easily be fixed."

Gustavo turned around, and there was Kira staring at him with big, somber eyes.

"OH, AND IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?" he chastised the now seemingly innocent girl.

"No, that is what I know. My aunt was a music teacher before we came here. I learned from her, and I do a lot of composing for fun. I can point out what they're doing wrong really fast and then get out of your way…sir," Kira's voice remained soft, she was arguing with him, but maintaining some semblance of respect, even if it was a tad sardonic.

"OH YEAH? YOU THINK YOU CAN GET THESE BOYS TO SING BETTER THAN I CAN? WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHOW ME THEN?" Gustavo challenged.

Kira knew he was mad at her, but she went ahead anyways. Sitting in Gustavo's seat, she leaned up to the mike.

"Hey, Logan?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"On that one part, you know," she looks a little frustrated, then sings the part she's talking about, Logan nods, "You're about half a pitch flat, so if you could sing it a little higher," again she demonstrates, "That'd make the song sound a whole lot better."

Logan nods again, "Okay."

Kira spends the next few minutes giving Logan, Carlos, and James corrections. She then looks at Kendall.

"You're doing a fairly good job, but if you didn't slouch as much and projected your voice using your diaphragm, then you wouldn't put as much stress on your vocal chords, prolonging your usage of them," she said looking him straight in the eye, completely serious.

The other three boys looked at each other, maybe there was hope for those two getting along yet.

Kendall looked at the ground, "Alright," he mumbled.

He probably knew this wasn't the time nor the place, especially since Kira was behaving so professionally cordial.

"Okay, why don't you all try singing the song again? I'm going to be messing with the controls a little, 'cause I think that might help out some too, so you're probably going to have to sing this at least once more after this," Kira explained.

The boys all nodded in agreement and she started the music. After a few minutes she sat back, apparently happy with the sounds that were coming from the singers, as well as the instruments. Gustavo was turning beet red, because he knew he had been beat, by a teenage girl, no less.

"Who's this? I don't remember allowing you to hire an intern, Gustavo."

The boys, who were in a sound proof booth, continued singing, as they hadn't heard anything, but Gustavo and Kira jumped when they heard Griffin speak. In fact, Kira's spastic movement from being startled bumped the pitch bend and the boys' voices went from normal to Yard Squirrel.

"Sir, I'm not an intern, just a friend of the guys, and Mr. Rocque here just needed some help with some minor modifications," Kira managed to answer before the sound booth burst open.

You see, the boys may not have been able to hear Griffin come in and startle Gustavo and Kira, but, because the soundboard was directly linked to their headphones, they could hear when their voices were bent to high pitched. And, even though Kendall had amiably accepted her advice about his singing, the fact that she would mess up their voices in such a way without their permission made him mad. So out burst a fuming Kendall, ready to punch out Kira.

He almost did hit her, but Griffin got in the way, and the two just settled for a shouting match, with Kira trying to explain that it had been an accident, and that they were going to record the song again anyways, and Kendall, not listening, screaming how she had it out for him.

"SHUT UP!" yelled out one of Griffin's bodyguards.

Both teens, in fact, the entire room, looked at him. Then Griffin spoke.

"Well, Miss, you do a good job, even if you do have some problems with one of the boys in the band. I think you should have an internship with Gustavo."

Kira's eyes widened and she blinked rapidly a few times, "Thank you, sir. I really appreciate the experience."

"Now, Kendall," Griffin started, and Kendall gulped, "What Kira did was an accident, it really was my fault, as I startled her. However, I didn't think it sounded that bad. In fact, it inspires me. Gustavo," Gustavo jumped, "Have Big Time Rush record a bunch of songs in that Yard Squirrel voice you created for Christmas. I'm thinking movies, TV shows, maybe even commercial products like toy Yard Squirrel collectables."

Kelly had just walked in while Griffin was dreaming his idea aloud.

"Actually, sir, that's not a bad idea. Research shows that fans of Big Time Rush loved their Yard Squirrel Christmas song, and that they've even taken to posting BTR's and other musicians' songs on You Tube as having been 'Yard Squirreled,'" Kelly announced, "There's already a fan base for it, you just need to get the ball rolling on it."

"Thank you, Kelly. I'll let you all know when I want Big Time Rush to become the voices of the Yard Squirrels," Griffin said, and walked out of the room.

After that it was time for the boys to head back to the Palm Woods for school. Kira hadn't been registered for classes there, because her aunt had been home schooling her and Elysia, as she was a registered teacher. So Kira sat on the couch doing the work that her aunt had allotted her for that day. Problem was, Kira finished it within an hour and a half, and had nothing to do. She would have read, but didn't have anything new, and she had no idea where a library was in Los Angeles. So she went ahead and did the next day's work as well.

It was when she had finished that that inspiration struck her and she took out some blank sheet music. She sat for a few minutes writing and erasing, before she stood up and ran to the door. The door opened, revealing Mrs. Knight.

"Whoa there, Kira. Where are you off to in such a rush, did you finish your schoolwork?" she said.

"Yeah, I did today's and tomorrow's. No worries, though, I'll do the day-after-tomorrow's tomorrow. It doesn't matter if I get ahead. I'm just going back to my apartment to grab my guitar, I compose music some, and I've got something new stuck in my head now, but I'm having trouble transferring it to paper. I'll be back in five minutes or less. I swear," Kira said.

"Alright," Mrs. Knight said.

Kira rushed into her bedroom, which she shared with Elysia, grabbed her guitar and left.

Later that night, Kira and Kendall got into yet another fight. This time, before anybody could stop them, they were able to land a few hits on each other. Kendall ended up with a black eye and several sore ribs, while Kira escaped with a bruised shoulder. Everyone went to bed, hoping the next day would be better.

The moon watched over the night, just like every other. The moon was waxing, growing, lighting up the sky more and more. Poor Kira had enough problems with sleeping at night, but she knew the night of the full moon was the worst, the night she wouldn't be able to sleep at all. While she tried to force herself into sleep, she also dreaded the upcoming night.

Shifting and turning once more, she stared out of the window just as a particularly strong moonbeam came through it. As the light graced her face, she couldn't help but feel drowsy.

One of her last thoughts before she fell into dreamland was, _Magic_. Perhaps the spirits were finally smiling upon her and allowing her the rest she needed.


	2. Now That We're in This What Do We Do

_I, Whiteskin and Darklips, do here solemnly swear, that I possess no ownership of _Big Time Rush_ nor any of it's affiliates. I am not writing this piece of fiction for profit, merely my own muse, which seems to rather like awkward and humorous adventures. I hope any audience I may procure will enjoy it too._

_Just to make some things clear, I jump around in what perspectives I am writing in, so when I write from Logan's perspective, I write from what Logan knows, and when I write from Kira's perspective, I write from what Kira knows, etc. I hope I don't confuse you._

_I'd also like to thank all of my reviewers, I couldn't believe that when I woke up the morning after posting the first chapter, that there were already two reviews for it, and I had posted at around 11 o'clock pm, my time. Thank you to all who alerted or even just read the first chapter, as well._

_To my fellow writers, Keep Writing and Follow Your Bliss,_

_Whiteskin and Darklips_

For once, since Kira came into their lives, Logan woke up to a normal morning. It was roughly eight o'clock and the guys had to get ready to go to Rocque Records. Of course, Kira had to go with them now, seeing as she was now interning for Gustavo. But so far, the day was as if they had never even met her. Kendall was still slumbering peacefully in the bed next to his. _Time to wake up the hibernating bear,_ Logan thought. He picked up his pillow and threw it in Kendall's face, in extreme distaste.

Kira was off in dreamland when she was suddenly dropped from the colorful world of her imaginings to discover something soft making an impact on her face. She immediately thought of an attacker trying to suffocate her. She jumped up and incapacitated someone.

Logan freaked out, Kendall was a heavy sleeper, he would never jump up and attack him like this, not even for fun. Logan's brain short-circuited, and his body's natural instincts took over. Logan screamed.

Logan's scream cut through Kira's sleep muddled mind and she realized whom she was holding in a death grip. She wondered how in Death's name she came to be in Logan and Kendall's room, when she looked up at the bedroom door, then stopped, looking straight into the mirror. Staring back at her was not Kira Hilt, girl who could be described as one of the Furies (well, that was what James and Carlos said once), but Kendall Knight, member of Big Time Rush, King Prankster, and her current arch nemesis. She quickly tried to take in the fact that she now 'was' Kendall, so that he could start apologizing profusely to Logan, because she had a feeling that Kendall did not attack his best friend in such a way when waking up in the morning.

"Oh god. Logan, I'm so sorry, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to attack you, it's just that-" Kira thought quickly for an excuse, though she was somewhat mentally inhibited by the fact that she-_he_ was speaking in Kendall's voice, not her own, "I was having a horrible, horrible nightmare and I guess instinct just took over, or something."

Kira hoped Logan bought it.

Logan gave him a weak smile, "It's okay, Kendall. I understand. It happens."

Just then the door burst open, and behind it was James, Carlos, Mrs. Knight, and Katie. Apparently Logan's scream had woken up everybody, except Kira.

_Where the hell is ME? _Kira thought, _I mean, seriously. If I'm Kendall now, then…then that probably means Kendall is me. Did he not hear his best friend shrieking? Oh-wait-I think…I remember one of the guys saying that he's an _extremely_ heavy sleeper. Interesting, no wonder I shocked Logan by waking up to _just _a pillow in the face._

"Sorry, everybody. Bad dream," Kira said, she really hoped they didn't question it.

"Alright," Mrs. Knight said, "Well, I'm going back to bed," she said, at the same time Katie did.

They both left, and Carlos did a quick look around, then turned to James.

"I call our bathroom!" he shouted before running out of the room.

James followed him, all the while shouting, "Then you better wake me up when you're finished, 'cause I'm going to get more beauty sleep."

Logan and Kira where left alone again.

"So, I'm going to get a shower, you can have the bathroom after I'm done, Kendall," he said.

"Right," Kira said, and walked out of the room.

She needed to figure some things out. Like if she and Kendall really had switched bodies, like she suspected, or if, perhaps, that she was in Kendall's body, but no one was in hers. It would make things a whole lot more difficult if her body was stuck in a coma. And if it was, then where in Death's name was Kendall? The real Kendall.

On the couch lay her body, it was still breathing, but it was asleep, so nothing was ruled out quite yet, except she knew that she wasn't dead. Kira took the opportunity to poke the sleeping girl in the shoulder. She moaned, but didn't wake up.

Kira grabbed both of the sleeper's shoulders and shook, roughly. The moaning came again, but the body remained unconscious. Kira then decided to use force. He dragged the body into a seated position and then swiftly slapped her across the face.

"Ooowww!" she moaned, finally waking up.

She swung her fist at Kira, but he dodged.

"Logan, why'd you have to slap me?" she questioned.

_Okay, _Kira thought, _This probably is Kendall, if he's-she's?-thinking that I'm Logan…_

"Sorry, but I'm not Logan," he said.

The girl's eyes shot open.

"Why do you sound like me?" she asked, "Hell, why do you look like me?"

Confusion wrought what Kira had now determined to be Kendall's "new" face.

"'Cause right now I'm not me, I'm you, and…" he trailed off, looking around, and found James's mirror, "You're me," he shoved the mirror into her hands.

"That is, you are Kendall, right?" Kira said.

"Yeah, I'm Kend-" Kendall had caught sight of herself in the mirror, "OH G-" Kira slammed his hand over Kendall's mouth.

"Shut up! Do you want everyone to hear you? Half of this household just went back to bed after Logan screamed his ass off!" Kira whispered.

"Oh god!" Kendall panicked, now at a whisper, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! Oh my god! What the hell did you do?"

"What the hell did I do? I didn't do anything! I woke up like this, if I had done this, I wouldn't be freaking out too!" Kira whispered frantically.

Suddenly, a wave of panic swept over Kira, and she thought for the first time, _How in Death's name are we going to fix this? _She'd been forcing herself to try and think rationally, but the situation was beginning to catch up with her. She may have known that magic existed and that she herself was a mage, but body switching was a rare event, especially since neither she, nor Kendall, because she knew he couldn't be a mage, had caused it.

_Okay, I realize that some of you are now confused, as I kind of confused myself a little with this chapter, but I think I've gotten it straightened out. Basically, whenever I refer to the character's mind and thoughts, I refer to them as the sex (gender) that they are supposed to be (What they were before the body switch, so Kendall-he, though I didn't use his point of view at all, and Kira-she). When I was referring to the character speaking or an action they perform, their sex is the sex of the body they are currently inhabiting (Kendall-she and Kira-he)._

_Another thing, I always intended for Kira (and her Aunt and cousin) to be a mage, as she will then have access to the right books and materials to reverse the body switching process. No, I'm not ruining anything, because I'm pretty sure you realize that it is inevitable that they will eventually have to switch back, it's just a matter of how, when, and what happens until then._

_If you're still reading by this point, I sincerely thank you, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Sorry that this chapter is so much shorter than the first, but I figured I should reward those who have chosen to continue reading what I have started._

_Whiteskin and Darklips_


	3. Working Together With Your Enemy

_I, Whiteskin and Darklips, do here solemnly swear, that I possess no ownership of _Big Time Rush_ nor any of it's affiliates. I am not writing this piece of fiction for a profit, but merely to satisfy my own muse._

_A thank you to all readers, alerts, and reviews. I appreciate all the positive feedback._

_Whiteskin and Darklips_

Quick Recap: Kira in thoughts-she, Kira speaking or in-action-he, Kendall-she (unless I suddenly decide to pick his brain and write from his point of view, thus Kendall's thoughts will be referred to as _his_ thoughts, and Kendall's actions and words will be _hers_).

Working Together With Your Enemy…Is a Hell in of Itself

Panic consumed Kira, but she fought it, using breathing techniques that she learned as a child.

"_Uncontrolled emotions can cause you to lose control of your magic, and thus cause a horrible accident. Control what you feel to control your magic skills," Kira's mother said, to her three-year-old daughter, "This control can be achieved through…"_

Her memory of her mother before she died faded while Kira regained control of the renegade panic. The next step was to think of what they had to do to change back to their original state.

At that moment Logan peeked out of Kendall and Logan's bedroom.

"Shower's free," he said, before shutting the door to change.

"Okay, um, Kendall, why don't you go over to my apartment, get a shower, and change into some _appropriate_ clothes," she suspected that Kendall might try to embarrass her by making a fool out of her while he was in charge of her body.

"Why?" she asked.

Kira looked at her, "Because, showers are necessary if you don't want to disgust the people around you with BO. And don't forget that we have to be at Rocque Records as soon as possible. I think it's probably best if we try to act like each other, as if everything was normal."

"You mean as though we haven't switched bodies!" Kendall exclaimed.

Logan walked out of the bedroom.

"What's this about switching bodies?" he asked.

"Oh good job, you already messed up. It'll be a wonder if we can get through this day without the whole world knowing that Kendall Knight is now a girl, and that the girl he now is has become him!" Kira smacked Kendall.

Kendall punched her back and they broke out into a small scuffle, until Logan pulled Kendall off of Kira.

"Okay, stop. Both of you," Logan said, and Kira froze, "Kendall," he was addressing Kira, "What did you say about you being a girl?"

Kira took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

"I'm not Kendall. I'm Kira. I woke up this morning in Kendall's bed with your pillow in my face. Which I found out, after you screamed, was not really my face at all, but Kendall's. You are holding Kendall right now. He's in my body," he said, "By the way, I'm really sorry about attacking you, it's just that I'm a light sleeper, and a pillow in the face is one of many things that trigger my fight or flight response. You just so happened to hit the fight part."

Logan grimaced, then looked confused, then shocked and let go of Kendall while staring between the two, and finally settled on confused again.

"How in hell's name did this happen?" he asked.

Kendall mumbled about it being Kira's fault.

"No idea. But I have an idea of how we can find out. In Elysia's and my room is my trunk with all my mage books and other materials. I might be able to find something in those," Kira said.

"Mage books?" Logan asked.

"I come from a line of mages. I'm a mage, a magic user. So are my cousin and aunt."

"Witch!" Kendall cried looking horrified, "I knew you did something!"

Kira turned to her with a look of hate, "Not witch, mage, there is a huge difference, you know. And I already said multiple times that I had nothing to do with the change."

"Okay, I believe you, even if he-she?-doesn't," Logan said, "Now, what needs to be done right now, because we don't have time to look through books so that we can figure this out."

"I'm glad that you're taking this well in stride, Logan," Kira said, "Most people would be freaking out, and I've heard you're not good under pressure."

"Well, I'm trying to control the panic, and it helps if someone else is calling the shots, telling me what to do," he answered.

"Okay, both Ken-_Kira_ and I need to get showers before we head to Rocque Records for the day. After that you have school in the afternoon. I guess I have school in the afternoon, too. _Kira_ here can have the day off. I already am a day ahead on my home school work, so she doesn't have to worry about that. Then we can worry about finding out what happened and how to reverse the effect," Kira said.

"Alright then," Logan said.

"Kendall, do you agreed?" Kira asked.

"As much as I hate this and I hate you, I have to admit, I see no other choice," she grumbled.

"Okay then, remember that we need to act as if nothing is wrong, which includes me acting like Kendall, and Kendall acting like me," Kira said, "Now I'm going to get a shower."

Kendall's eyes widened in a flash as he realized something, "Oh my god!"

"What?" both Logan and Kira asked.

He briefly considered stopping _him_ from taking a shower, but then realized that _he _would have to.

Instead she pleaded, "Close your eyes when you take your shower, I don't want you looking at my body!"

Kira rolled his eyes, "As if I really care about looking at your naked body. But, whatever, I'll close my eyes."

He was lying, but Kira wanted to placate Kendall. She did not need an upset Kendall on her plate with all the other stuff going on. Besides it was completely irrational, how could one clean one's self properly without being able see? Plus, she couldn't see Kendall extending her body the same courtesy, him being a hot-blooded teenage male and all. Well, at least in mind, if not currently in body.

They arrived at Rocque Records without a huge incident, though Kira suspected that Kendall had gotten lost in trying to figure out her shampoo from her soap, or what was what with her clothes, or even just blatantly staring at her body. It was possible that it was all three. Kira was certain it was at least the second, for he had walked into her room, catching Kendall struggling with a bra while otherwise only clothed in a pair of underwear.

James and Carlos were still blissfully unawares of the switch, and the three who did know hoped to keep it that way. At least until that evening, when they would probably need their help to do research.

"Alright, boys into the sound booth. Kira, take your spot at the soundboard," Gustavo said.

Kendall looked at Kira for a second, fear apparent on her face. Kendall didn't know the first thing about editing music.

_Dark take it, _Kira thought, _I may be able to fake being Kendall, 'cause I can rely on his talent as a singer and dancer, that's mostly physical, but he probably doesn't know much about the tech stuff, which is all mental._

Kira motioned with his eyes to sit down, and then gave an apologetic look. There was nothing to be done, Kendall couldn't be helped without them being exposed, and he knew that.

Kendall sighed and sat down, determined to at least fake trying, and if she were forced into a compromising situation, well he hoped that wouldn't happen.

After a run through of the first song of the day, Gustavo was pleased, but also murderously mad.

"BOYS YOU DID ALRIGHT. KENDALL, THERE'S SOMETHING EXTRA THAT YOU BROUGHT INTO THE SONG TODAY, THAT WAS GOOD," he shouted out in his usual manner.

He then turned to 'Kira,' "WHAT IS UP WITH YOU, YOU DID _AMAZING_ YESTERDAY, AND TODAY YOU WERE A TOTAL FLOP! WHAT IS GOING ON IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS? I DON'T NEED AN INTERN WHO…" his tirade continued on.

Kendall didn't know what to do, he was mad, as always when Gustavo yelled at him, but something was different. The words upset him to no end and, would you believe it, she started to cry.

Kira saw this, and she knew what was happening, though she was no crier when she was herself, Kendall's mind wasn't used to all the feminine hormones racing through her body, it was completely natural for her to react in such a way.

Unfortunately, Kendall's tears fueled Gustavo's ranting. All the uncontrolled anger, fear, and sadness welled up in Kendall, threatening to overflow.

Kira watched with trepidation as Kendall became more and more upset. She knew that she couldn't stop it in time. Not to mention the weird looks that he'd get when _Kendall_ went to comfort _Kira_.

The result of all that emotion was explosive, literally. Luckily, it was only a small explosion, as the soundboard sparked and quickly caught fire. Then everything was a confusing rush to get to the door, to run from the flames.

Outside of Rocque Records, as a fire truck pulled away, having dealt with the flames in the recording studio, Kelly turned to look at the five teenagers.

"Maybe it's best if you all just went back to the Palm Woods for today, it's not like we can get any recording done," she said.

The four boys quickly agreed and Kira grabbed Kendall and pulled her along to the guys' car before she could say or do anything different.

"Kendall, don't make fun of Kira. It was more than enough that Gustavo had to put her down. She doesn't need you making it worse," James said, close behind them.

Kira looked at him weird, then remembered, only she, Kendall, and Logan knew the truth.

Kira spoke, "I'm not about to make fun of her. But she's not who you think sh-"

"Kendall, we've had enough of your attitude against Kira!" Carlos interrupted.

"I'm not-never mind. We should get back to the apartment, then I'll tell you," Kira said.

"What?" James was confused.

"Just listen to him, please, and we'll hear him out when we get back to the Palm Woods," Logan said.

Kira, being the last one to enter, barely had time to shut the door before James and Carlos jumped him, verbally.

"Okay. We're back at the apartment. What did you want to tell us?" they both said at the same time.

"Here's the thing," Kira started, "I'm not actually Kendall."

"What?" James said.

"I'm Kira. Last night, somehow, Kendall and I switched bodies," he finished.

"Yeah right, Kendall. Stop pulling our legs," Carlos said with a smile.

Kendall turned to Carlos, "Kira's not joking."

"Prove it," James said, staring at Kendall.

Kira and Kendall looked at each other. Then Kendall smiled.

"Back when we were in pee wee hockey, James, you always wore your lucky socks for every game. You were determined that they would protect you from getting hurt, and your face would stay pretty," she said.

"And what was on those socks?" James asked, his cheeks taking on a pink hue.

"Robin, the Boy Wonder," Kendall smiled.

James looked between the two who had supposedly switched places.

"But Kendall doesn't cry," Carlos said.

"CARLOS!" James and Logan shouted.

"Actually, it's not Kendall's fault," Kira said.

Everyone turned to her and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I know that look, and I'm not crazy. Hear me out…It's actually science, biological and psychological. Basically, Kendall is in a very strange and stressful situation. Add more stress of not being able to work the soundboard, because he-she-never learned, as well as being yelled at for not knowing what to do. Then take into account the fact that his mind is not used to all the hormones that are now present," Kira explained.

"Wha-?" Carlos looked confused.

"Okay, um-Kendall and I both are dealing with a lot of stress, because of this really weird situation, you get that?" Kira said.

"Yeah," both James and Carlos said.

"And you understand that males and females have different hormones in their bodies, right?"

They nodded.

"Well the stress, the emotion, and the exposure to hormones that his mind is not used to caused an outburst of all the pent up feelings. In short, because Kendall is now female, and not used to it, she started to cry. If Kendall had been in the same situation, but in a male body, he probably wouldn't have," Kira finished.

"Oh," they both said.

"Logan, why haven't you said anything?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, um, I found out this morning when they were arguing about what the hell happened," Logan said softly.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" James yelled.

"Because I asked him to act normal until we got through at least this morning," Kira said, "Gustavo finding out that this happened is out of the question. Now, I think it's time that you guys have school, right?"

"Are you still coming with us, 'cause I could say that Kendall's sick, and you and the real Kendall could get a head start on looking through those books of yours," Logan said.

"No, I'll come, but that does give me an idea. Kendall, in mine and Elysia's room there are two trunks, one at the end of each bed, you've seen them, right?" Kira asked

Kendall nodded in the affirmative.

"Okay, the black wood one is mine, if you could bring it in here and start looking through the books for anything related to body switching at all, that would be great. Oh-wait-you'll need the key. It's in the top right drawer of the desk in the room. Again, the black one," Kira said.

Kendall nodded again, announcing in the affirmative that he understood.

The four boys went to class, and soon after class started, Kira became extremely bored; she already knew this stuff. So Kira did what teenagers do best, at times.

"Mr. Knight, where are you going?" the teacher asked.

"I feel sick, so I'm going to th-" here Kira heaved throwing his hand over his mouth, wrapping his other arm around his stomach and then turned to run through the door.

The teacher stood there for a second dumbstruck and slightly disgusted, before moving on with the lesson.

Kira ran back to 2J and knocked. A very huffy and breathless Kendall opened the door.

"What?" she said, "Why aren't you in class?"

Kira replied, "I got bored, because I already learned this stuff. I pretended to get sick so I could leave, now let me in."

Kendall stepped aside, and Kira came in.

"I just got your trunk in here. I haven't had too much trouble with adjusting to your body strength, you're actually pretty strong, but that trunk weighs a ton!" Kendall breathed.

"Yeah, it's magically enlarged on the inside, so it holds way more than it looks like it can. I wouldn't be surprised if it did weigh near a ton. Also, I can't believe that you just complemented me," Kira said.

"Huh?"

"You said that I'm pretty strong," Kira smiled.

"Oh shut up," Kendall turned away.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, I think I'm beginning to grow on you," Kira poked Kendall in the side.

Kendall smacked his hand away, "Stop."

Kira blinked, and then thought.

"Sorry, too far," he said.

"Anyways, did you remember to grab the key?" Kira asked.

Wordlessly, Kendall pulled a black key out of her pants pocket and handed it to Kira. Kira then knelt before the trunk and unlocked it. Pulling out two thick tomes, he handed one to Kendall.

"Before we start searching, I wanted to talk to you about something," Kira said.

"Okay," Kendall said, hesitantly.

"This morning when everything happened and the soundboard exploded, I think you caused it," Kira said; sitting down on the couch, book in his lap.

"Are you accusing me?" Kendall bit out.

"No, I'm trying to clear some things up. I don't think you intentionally did it. What I think is that there was enough residual magic in my body that it reacted with your out of control emotions creating the explosive event," Kira answered.

"Oh. So, why exactly did you bring that up?" Kendall asked.

"Well, between being exposed to magic while in my body, and the high possibility of there being residual magic within your own when we find a way to change back, I think that you may become a mage for the rest of your life. Once one has accessed this type of energy, it is near impossible to stop them from using it ever again," Kira explained.

"Okay?" Kendall said.

Kendall sat down on the couch, leaving space enough for one or two people to sit between Kira and herself.

"The thing is, is that losing control of these abilities is dangerous. Meaning you'll need training to learn control," Kira said, and turned to face Kendall.

Kendall stared back at him, silently complying for Kira to continue.

"It would be optimal if my aunt was here to teach you, but I guess I can start your training," Kira looked into Kendall's eyes.

She still did not say a word.

Kira took a breath, "The question is, do you want to start right now, or wait until this evening, or tomorrow? 'Cause we also need to be looking through these books."

Kendall thought for a moment.

"If having so little control is so dangerous, then don't you think we should start as soon as possible? Also, if I'm going to make a fool of myself, I don't want to be around quite so many people as who are going to be here in the evening. Plus, we can enlist at least four other people's help for looking through these things," she said.

"Alright then, but what do you mean at least four?" Kira shifted in his spot and turned so his back rested on the armrest and his legs were crossed in front of him on the couch seat.

"The other three guys, plus Katie. My mom might be able to help too," Kendall said.

"Oh, okay. I guess all the members of the household will be okay. I might send an email or two to both my aunt and cousin to see if they can help from a distance as well," Kira contemplated, "But, like I said earlier, I don't think telling Gustavo, or even Kelly would be a good idea."

"Okay, so where do we begin?" Kendall asked, "Casting spells, creating potions?"

Kira gave a small smile, "No. Meditation. Meditation is a key to controlling what we feel, and, because of that, we can gain control of the magical energies within us. My mother, before she died, taught me that uncontrolled emotions are dangerous, because they can cause your magic to lash out and create disaster. Meditation, certain breathing techniques, and even different activities can center one's mind and teach them how take control."

Kira moved off of the couch, and onto a clear area of the floor, "Come sit down."

Kendall moved to sit across from him. Kira then got up and searched through her trunk. He then pulled out a long, thin cord.

"Because you are a beginner, and safety is always valued, I'll create a circle for protection, to keep any energy you may release from going too far. When you gain more control, you won't need a circle in most situations."

With that, Kira took the cord and created a large circle around Kendall, leaving enough space for himself, and then tied it off with an interesting looking knot.

"When you start learning more about how magic is used, you'll learn more about the different ways of creating such circles, and what you may ever need them for. For now, we'll stick with the cord, as it doesn't cause any permanent damage to the surroundings," Kira explained.

He began to teach Kendall various breathing techniques and how to block out the surrounding world to focus on what was on the inside. However, Kendall kept squirming, and Kira could tell, that Kendall wasn't concentrating, even if she was trying.

Eventually, when the other guys got back from class, Kira broke it off. Which was probably a good thing, because they were both more frustrated than when they had started.

The late afternoon was devoted to explaining what had happened to Katie and Mrs. Knight, to say that they were surprised was an understatement. And after dinner they all hit the books, trying to find the slightest mention of body switching.

_I'd really like to thank all my readers for sticking with me this long, and I hope the story makes sense to you. This is officially my longest story on FanFiction, and I have to say, that I've never been so continuous with writing anything without deadlines driving me. I hope that I can keep updating in a fairly reasonable amount of time for this story, I hope that I can complete it, and I hope I can find the resolve to continue and finish the other stories that I've started, whether I have posted them here or not. Though some won't be seen until I can find a publisher, because it's not fan fiction, but my own original ideas._

_Thanks again for reading,_

_Whiteskin and Darklips_


	4. Trying Something Different

_I, Whiteskin and Darklips, do here solemnly swear, that I possess no ownership of _Big Time Rush_ nor any of it's affiliates. I am not writing this piece of fiction for a profit, but merely to satisfy my own muse._

_A thank you to all readers, alerts, and reviews. I appreciate all the positive feedback._

_Whiteskin and Darklips_

Recap Time: Thoughts: Kira-she, Kendall-he. Spoken words/Actions: Kira-he, Kendall-she.

Kira woke up early the next morning, determined and ready. It was one of those rare days that the guys had no commitments, in the middle of the week, that is. Kelly had called the night before, saying that they needed more time to fix everything in the studio, and there was, strangely, no classes at the Palm Woods School.

Kira, the night before, had been faced with a conundrum, but with a little help from Logan and the fact that they had nothing they had to do today, she figured out how to solve it.

After a phone call, he walked over to where Kendall was sleeping on the couch.

Having learned from the day before, Kira roughly shook her while insistently ordering Kendall to wake up. Then jumped out of the way when her fist went flying.

"Why are you waking me up so early, when we have the day off?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Your training," Kira said simply.

Kendall pouted, "And that can't wait until a decent hour? If we tried meditating right now, I'd probably just fall back asleep."

"I've got a different idea this time. I think you'll like this one a whole lot better. Go eat some breakfast while I go get you some proper clothes for what we're going to do," Kira said before disappearing out the door.

Five minutes passed before he came back in, carrying what looked like some very warm clothes. Kendall was eating a bowl of cereal, and she looked at Kira with confusion.

"Those clothes are too warm for LA, I'll die of heat!" Kendall complained.

"They're perfect for where we are going, so don't whine," Kira smirked as though he had a secret, "Now go change in the bathroom when you're done eating."

With that he walked into Kendall and Logan's room.

Some time later Kira drove up to an ice rink, and that's when it dawned on Kendall what they were probably going to do. She smiled widely, _oh this was going to be fun._

Kendall's suspicions were confirmed as they strapped their feet into skates and moved onto the rink. However, he became confused when Kira started going around the edges, dropping something as he went along.

Kira looked towards Kendall, "It's another kind of circle, just be careful to never cross it when you're skating, that will cause the circle to break and any protection it may bring will be null and void."

Kira skated up to Kendall, "Now, I talked to Logan last night, and I found out that one of your major loves is playing hockey. I figured that we could use that to help you focus on your control. We have all morning for this, too, I made sure the rink would be open to only us."

With that he brought out the equipment. Kira slammed a helmet on his head and grabbed a hockey stick. He dropped a puck onto the ice and stood face to face with Kendall, waiting.

For the first ten minutes they just played, getting into the rhythm of the athletic movements. Kendall was surprised, Kira actually seemed to know what she-he?-was doing. What surprised Kendall more was that it was an almost pleasant surprise.

_Maybe, just maybe, we could be friends,_ he thought.

"Okay, keep moving with the puck, but now I'm not going to be playing against you, just keep the puck under your control," Kira spoke, skating off to the side.

"Focus on the puck. The puck is like your emotions, and like the energies inside of you. There's a place within your mind that, when accessed, allows you to use those energies. Focus on breathing calmly and slowly, while still keeping an eye on the puck. Now slowly explore your mind, search for that place in your mind where you can see the energy, the magic."

Yesterday, Kendall had really struggled with the meditation, but today he was in his element. Blocking out the unnecessary and focusing on his mind was easy as skating itself. Following Kira's gentle commands, he slowly sifted through his thoughts and feelings until he came upon something that gave off a warm, red glow.

"I think I found it," she said.

"Good," Kira said, "Now focus completely on that, and that alone in your mind. Be careful, of course, of your surroundings, but try to leave that to your natural autopilot. Focus solely on that energy. Out of curiosity, what color is it?"

The words slipped out naturally, effortlessly, "Red, it's red and warm."

"Interesting," Kira responded, "Okay, allow the warmth to wrap around your mental self. I want you to imagine a fire inside of yourself, and this fire originates in your heart. Let it flow from your epicenter through your veins, through your bones, muscles and skin. Keep breathing slowly, and open your eyes, you don't want to run into any walls. Focus on the fire in your body, the warm red in your mind, your slow, steady breathing, and relax.

"This is meditation through movement, and you should do this every day to help keep control over your emotions, and over the energy that is magic."

When they were finished on the ice, Kira swept away the circle that he had created. Kendall followed him silently from the rink to the car. However, once they were driving back to the Palm Woods, he was just too curious.

"How is it that you are so good at hockey?" she asked.

Kira shot a quick glance at her before turning back to the road.

"Well," he began, "It's largely in part to how good of a player you are. Because I inhabit your body, I am guided by your muscle memory, thus I can dance and play hockey as you do. However, because physical activities also include mental requirements I would have to understand the rules of hockey to be able to play it right?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah."

"So I've read some stuff before about hockey, 'cause I do read a lot. I also looked up, and asked Logan about hockey basics last night. So no, I'm not some mega-multi-talented girl who can take on the world with just one finger, if that's what you're thinking. Oh wait, I'm not even a girl right now!" Kira laughed.

Kendall smiled a little at Kira's poor joke.

"Do you like hockey?" she asked.

"Its fun playing. Which is about what I can say for almost any sport. I don't much enjoy watching sports though, I'd rather be a part of the action." Kira answered, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious. Maybe I want a new hockey buddy, I don't know…" Kendall trailed off.

Kira smiled, "An honest answer. And an honest answer deserves an honest response…I'm always open to trying new things, though I seriously doubt my hockey abilities for when I'm back in my own body."

Kendall raised an eyebrow at that. They drove in silence for a minute or two. Then Kira laughed. It wasn't short by any means. He started with a small giggle that slowly turned into full on laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" Kendall asked.

Then her face turned angry, "Are you laughing at me? 'Cause if you are…"

"Oh hush, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the both of us," Kira said.

"What?" Kendall was seriously confused

"For a moment there we were actually getting along without me seriously regulating what I'm saying, trying to not set you off," Kira laughed again.

"Huh?" Kendall couldn't see how that statement made it any clearer.

Kira took a deep breath, "The situation we're in demands that we work together to find the solution. We can't work together if we're constantly fighting, so, unlike before when I would try to upset you, because you made me upset, I've been guarding my tongue, and trying to get through this. Understand?"

"Okay, that's a little clearer, but what about what you were saying about just this previous moment?" Kendall asked.

Kira was silent for a minute as he pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot. Then he turned to Kendall.

"Basically, I forgot all about trying not to provoke you and was just being myself. The whole situation is laughable, because when have we ever got a—" Kira gasped.

"It couldn't be!" he said.

"Couldn't be what?" Kendall asked.

But it was too late; Kira was out of the car and running towards the entrance to the Palm Woods.

_Okay, I admit it. I normally write by starting with an idea and going from beginning to end without really plotting out, well, the plot. I generally start and let the story flow. It's like I'm being told the story, but I'm the one who has to write it down, like a scribe. So I was a bit surprised with the end of this chapter. I wasn't going to have Kira suddenly realize what she just realized. I was going to have someone else find it in one of her books. However, this works just as well. I'll have fun just exploring and realizing the rest of this story, because I have no idea where it will take me now._

_Another thank you to readers, I also appreciate all the reviews, I respect any input you give me. Sorry that this is another short chapter, but I really wanted to stop it here, even if readers do hate cliffhangers, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon._


	5. Why We're In This Situation

_I, Whiteskin and Darklips, do here solemnly swear, that I possess no ownership of _Big Time Rush_ nor any of it's affiliates. I am not writing this piece of fiction for a profit, but merely to satisfy my own muse._

_A thank you to all readers, alerts, and reviews. I appreciate all the positive feedback._

_Whiteskin and Darklips_

Recap Time: Thoughts: Kira-she, Kendall-he. Spoken words/Actions: Kira-he, Kendall-she.

By the time Kendall caught up with Kira, he was already in 2J digging through her trunk madly. James had his back turned to a mirror on the wall with his lucky comb in one hand and hair gel in the other. It was obvious that he'd just started his morning hair regimen when Kira burst in, distracting him. Carlos was blearily rubbing sleep from his eyes and eating cereal. Mrs. Knight and Katie were nowhere to be found, probably still asleep. Logan was on the couch with one of Kira's books in his lap, while curiously watching him throw book after book on the floor.

Kira was waist deep in the trunk before he pulled himself out, a thick book held high in his hand.

"FOUND IT!" he yelled.

Carlos moaned, "Too loud."

"Shhh, Mrs. Knight and Katie are still asleep," Logan said.

"Sorry," Kira smiled sheepishly.

The book he held was vibrant in colors, an extremely attractive book, almost as if-

"Is that a children's book?" James asked, sitting down on the couch next to Logan.

Apparently all the excitement caused him to forget about his bed head.

"Technically, yes," said Kira, "However, this book holds several legends of my people. All of them true."

"How can you be sure if they are true? Legends happened long ago," Logan asked.

"We just know. It's kind of hard to explain, so if you could just leave it be, I think I've remembered something that can help us," Kira said.

"Fine," Logan said.

Kira became engrossed in the book, running his finger through the table of contents until he came upon the title that he was searching for. Kira smiled and started flipping pages.

"'Lady Night and the Red Mage'? What kind of children's story is that?" Carlos asked.

"A very popular one. I can't believe that I didn't remember this before!" Kira exclaimed.

"Are you going to read it to us?" Logan asked.

"Of course sh-he, he/she? is," James said.

"Yeah, I want to hear it, too!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Wow, it's like I'm babysitting a bunch of five-year-olds," Kira snickered.

"HEY!" Kendall yelled, "I'm not acting like I'm five!"

"You are now," Logan pointed out.

"HUSH! Or it's no story and all four of you are going to be put in a time out!" Kira reprimanded.

That shut most of them up quick.

"But we're too old for a time out," whined James.

"No, you're not. Corner. Now," Kira pointed.

James pouted, but stood up and walked to the corner.

"Turn around," Kira ordered.

James's lip sunk a little lower before he turned to face the corner.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos almost laughed, but they were too scared that Kira would put them in time out, too.

"Now, if you all remain quiet and pay attention, I'll read you the story of Lady Night and the Red Mage," Kira said

They nodded enthusiastically.

However, before he could start, Katie walked into the kitchen.

When she looked up she asked, "Why is James standing, facing a corner?"

"Kira put him in time out for talking back," Carlos said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Katie raised her eyebrows, "Okay then."

There was silence for a moment.

Then Katie got herself a bowl of cereal and sat down on the couch next to Kira. In front of them, Kendall and Carlos sat on the floor. Logan was still on the far end of the couch.

Kira cleared his throat, "Any child raised in the ways of the mages know who Lady Night is, as well as the types of mages. However, I know that none of you were raised that way, because you all look extremely confused.

"Lady Night, who is also known by several other names, including Death or Lady Death, is one of six daughters of Destiny. Destiny is a powerful spirit woman. Like there are six different daughters of destiny, so there are six different types of mages.

"Black mages, who have powers like that of Lady Night, none of which are evil. It is not the type of power that makes you evil, but how you use it.

"Red mages or Fire mages. Yellow mages, who can bend air to their will. Green mages are Earth mages, as Blue mages are Water Mages. And White Mages who have powers similar to Lady Life, another of Destiny's Daughters.

"As far as I know, that's about all that you need to understand this story.

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…"

"Hey! That's _Star Wars_! I seriously doubt your story started like that," Carlos said adamantly.

"Fine," Kira said, "I was just trying to be funny. Nobody can take a joke anymore. Sheesh!

"Anyways…_Once, long ago, in a land far away, when times were relatively peaceful_-meaning, no war-_it was actually rather usual for many a strange thing to happen. For example, my dear old great-grandmother once saw a hippo driving a horse cart, but the one pulling it was a human!_

"_In these times, there were more than humans living in the great leisure of Intelligent Life. There were dwarves, dragons, and centaurs, not to mention that there were some animals that could live and speak as humans do. And we must not forget the most important people of this story, the elves._

"_The elves were a fun-loving people. They dance, sang, and feasted to their hearts' content. Many elves possessed mage abilities; they could perform magic. Because of their light-hearted nature, it wasn't uncommon for the elf-mages to perform tricks. These tricks amused some, but infuriated those whom the tricks were played on, like the poor man who had to pull his own cart while a hippopotamus snapped a whip at him._

"_It was then that Destiny's six daughters came to Earth to regulate these happenings. The spirits disliked that the elves were becoming too jovial and impish._

"_The elves welcomed Destiny's Daughters, for they greatly revered their powerful mage abilities. When the Daughters explained to the elves how their behavior was being frowned upon, most readily accepted the choice to refrain from such acts. However, some refused, saying that they had too much fun playing tricks on others, and that they were not going to stop._

"_There was one mage who was particularly lively in his jokes. When the Red Lady asked if he would stop for her sake, as he possessed the same kind of powers as she, he stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. She was horribly offended, and refused to speak to him again._

"_The Yellow Lady offered him a gift, were he to stop with his nonsense-"_

"I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with body switching?" Logan asked.

"It's a long story, and we're getting there," Kira answered.

"What's a long story?"

Everyone looked up, even James turned around from his corner. Mrs. Knight stood there, having just woken up.

"Oh, I remembered a true story from my childhood that could help us. I'm reading it to them," Kira said.

He looked back down at the book, "Where was I? Ah, yes…_The Yellow Lady offered him a gift, were he to stop with his nonsense. He used his mage abilities to drive her away, lest she be burned._

"_Much the same happened when the Green and Blue Ladies asked. He simply refused to stop his pranks. Lady Life refused to see him altogether, stating that she had, 'Much more important things to do, than to put effort into a hopeless case.'_

"_However, Lady Night, the oldest of the six, would not see the flag of defeat raised. This imp of a mage would see the error of his ways if she had anything to do with it._

"_Lady Night found him one day, resting in a field. She demanded that he stop his foolishness and see how much he hurt others. Taken aback by the Lady's directness, he shoved her down to the ground and cried out, 'Make me!'_

"_Lady Night, still determined to put an end to his tricks, stood and pushed back. The fighting continued, and as they fought, they parried with words as well as fists._

"_She tried bribes and threats, she even tried force, but he refused to give. However, she also never gave him an inch. Their fighting went on for weeks, not resting for anything._

"_While the spirits were happy that the tricks had been stopped, for how can one prank when one is fighting, they were deeply discomfited by the nonstop fighting. The shouting and howling through the nights, and the screaming and biting during the day. It was downright awful, no one could rest peacefully._

"_It was then that the spirits made a decision. When Lady Night and the Red Mage had knocked each other unconscious, the spirits cast a powerful spell. When Lady Night woke up she found that she was no longer herself, but instead she was the Red Mage. Consequently, she saw her own body on the ground still asleep. She assumed that that was the Red Mage now._

"_Extremely confused, she walked to edge of the field, wanting to consult with her sisters on the matter. However, she found her journey impeded by an invisible barrier. She walked the entire circumference of the field, to no avail. She and the Red Mage were completely walled in._

"_Returning to the still sleeping mage, Lady Night pondered how this could have happened. When he awoke, he accused her of trickery. She denied every accusation he came up with._

"_He tried to force her into fighting, but she just sat on the ground, trying to understand. Eventually he exhausted himself and sat down next to her. Silence ruled their little closed off world._

"_After awhile Lady Night spoke aloud, voicing a theory as to their predicament. The Red Mage shook his head and gave his opinion. Lady Night contemplated it, then altered it slightly, and gave another completely new idea._

"_The two continued to exchange ideas, without any means of testing their theories. Soon their conversation began to wander to other subjects. Things such as their likes and dislikes, or why did they think that flowers bloomed in the spring and summer, but not in winter._

"'_Why are you so against having a little fun?' the Red Mage asked once._

"'_I'm not so much against fun as I am in hurting others to achieve it,' Lady Night countered._

"'_But then why were all pranks banned then? Not all are hurtful,' argued the Red Mage._

"'_Not true,' countered Lady Night, 'While some are not physically hurtful, all have the potential to be emotionally hurtful in the wrong place and time.'_

"'_How am I supposed to have any fun then? I love pulling off a good trick,' the Red Mage insisted._

"_This caused the Lady to wonder. She knew that sometimes these jokes were accepted as good fun, but the excessive use of them had caused the general population to hate them._

"'_You do make a good point,' she said, 'How would you feel if I considered your concerns and tried to come up with a solution? In turn, you must promise to not pull anymore tricks, at least until I decide on something else.'_

"_The Red Mage was surprised, though he'd been previously begged, bribed and threatened, up to this point, not one of the sisters had even considered seeing things his way and tried to compromise. The Red Mage nodded and their conversation turned to other things._

"_They continued to talk until sleep took them. The spirits were pleased with their choice. Their goals had been achieved. Thus they undid their spell and both the Red Mage and Lady Night were themselves again._

"_Once they were put right, Lady Night did not forget her promise to the Red Mage, nor did he forget his to her. He waited patiently to hear her verdict, while she explained the situation to her sisters and they all put their heads together for a solution._

"_It was a long wait for the Red Mage, and he began to wonder if she had given up on him. He began to itch for the chance to go back to his old trickery. However, he forced himself to wait. Months passed, and not a word came to him from Lady Night…_

"_It was a day late in March when Lady Night came to visit him. She told him that a solution had been found. Though all her sisters had shared the responsibility to search for an answer, it was Lady Night and Lady Life who discovered a solution. When the Red Mage heard of the solution, he was ecstatic, and promised to follow the guidelines set down by the solution._

"_News spread across the world of this solution, and many praised this idea. Even humans thought it grand and prepared for it._

"_For the solution was this:_

"_The sisters decided that there should be a set time during the year that it was completely alright to play tricks and pull pranks. They agreed that a day was too short, but a month too long, so the time period in which these tricks were to be played was a week. With the upcoming change in month, they decided to set this week to the first week of April. The first day of this week was proclaimed to be the Day of Fools, for, during the sisters' discussion, the Yellow Lady stated that only fools played tricks._

"And that's the end of the story," Kira said.

They all sat, or, in James's case, stood in silence for a moment.

"So…are you saying that you and Kendall switched places because you fight too much?" Logan asked.

"That's my theory," Kira answered.

"By spirits?" Logan said incredulously.

"Of course, the spirits who live in the Spirit World meddle in our lives more than you think," Kira defended.

"So, basically, all you and Kendall have to do is come up with a new holiday, and you're off scot-free, back in your real bodies?" Carlos asked.

Kira laughed. So did Kendall, Logan, and Katie. Mrs. Knight had already left, and James was too scared that he would be further punished.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"The moral of the story is to compromise, learn to get along, and don't excessively prank others. Basically Kendall and I need to stop fighting. But I don't think it's going to be that simple. Though the spirits may have interfered twice in the story, I have a feeling that we need to find our own solution," Kira said.

"Then what was the point of the story?" James asked, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"Oh, James! I forgot you were over there, you can come sit down now," Kira said.

James went back to his spot next to Logan.

"The point of the story is that we now know the reason why we were switched in the first place," Kira answered James's previous question.

"So we might as well get back to work then," Logan said, turning his attention back to the book in his lap.

James popped up, "I still have to do my hair!"

Carlos followed, "I need my helmet!"

Kendall and Katie sighed, but they each grabbed a book and started searching. Kira followed suit, though, she didn't sigh.

_Thank you to those who've made it this far on this journey with me. I didn't expect for Kira's old children's tale to take the turn that it did, the whole thing with the tricks and such, but it did. Also, did anyone notice what I did with that? I'm giving no more hints, but tell me what you think it is, and I'll let you know if you're right or wrong._

_On another note, I know I'm erratically updating, but I update according to when I finish a chapter, even though I originally wasn't planning on stopping Chapter 2, "Now That We're In This What Do We Do?" where I did. I'll do my best to update soon._

_Whiteskin and Darklips_


	6. Discovering the Spell

_I, Whiteskin and Darklips, do here solemnly swear, that I possess no ownership of _Big Time Rush_ nor any of it's affiliates. I am not writing this piece of fiction for a profit, but merely to satisfy my own muse._

_A thank you to all readers, alerts, and reviews. I appreciate all the positive feedback._

_Whiteskin and Darklips_

The day passed slowly as the six teenagers skimmed through book after book. Lunch passed and then dinner without a single clue as to how Kendall and Kira would switch places once more, so as to be in their own bodies.

It was nearing midnight, and Katie had fallen asleep in her spot on the couch. Kendall was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water. James was staring listlessly at the book in front of him, not taking in a single word. Carlos was no longer even searching. His feet were hanging over the top of the couch, and his head was on the ground.

Kira had his nose in a book, still searching with as much determination as before. It was almost as if he was devouring a Harry Potter novel, or if he was some fan-girl reading Twilight (No offense meant to those who do enjoy Twilight, I'm just trying to make a point).

Logan was still skimming through, but he was loosing his concentration. He often found himself drifting towards sleep, jerking awake, then rereading the same line over.

It was during this process that he vaguely registered a certain line then fell once more into his state of stupor. Then his unconscious realized what he had just read and he gasped awake, his back coming off of the chair back.

Everyone still awake turned towards Logan with at least a vague interest. Paying them no mind, Logan read the page once more. He smiled.

"I think I've found what we're looking for," he said.

Kendall, James, and Carlos all crowded around him, pushing and shoving.

"Let me see," Kira asked, "It could be something related to body switching, but not the right thing for us. I found one like that earlier."

Logan wordlessly handed the book over.

"You just had to ruin my hope of not having to read these blasted books any longer," James said.

"Forget your hope, I was hoping that I could finally have my body back!" Kendall cried, causing his sister to stir.

"I would say sorry," Kira started, "But I really don't need to."

They both looked at him, as if to say, "And why the hell not?"

Kira smiled at them, "This should work, but I don't think Kendall's going to like it very much."

Then he curled his lip, "I'm a little upset about it myself."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Kendall asked.

Kira looked her directly in the eye, "Well, for one thing, we have to wait for two more days before the full moon to do the spell."

Kendall grimaced, "So get everything ready tomorrow and be able to execute it the next day, right?"

"No. I meant that tomorrow and the next day we will gather supplies and do our best to act as if everything is normal. It won't be until the day after the day after tomorrow that we can do the spell. And it has to be after dark with the moon in the sky," Kira elaborated.

Logan checked his watch, "When you say tomorrow, you mean today, it is now after midnight."

Kira grabbed Logan's wrist and looked at his watch.

"Hmm," he said, "I suppose you're right. Thank you, Logan. I say we should go to bed now, and have a fresh start tomorrow morning."

"I second that motion," Logan said.

"All those in favor," Kira looked at all the others' faces.

"Aye," said Katie and Logan.

James mumbled, "I agree."

Kendall and Carlos simply nodded.

"Okay, before we do though," Kira was interrupted by groans, "Kendall and I are going back to the hockey rink tomorrow morning, if anybody would like to come with us, be ready at five. From there we'll drive straight to Rocque Records. I already asked Kelly if it was okay, and she told me to send her a message to her tomorrow morning of who all is going."

Logan, Carlos, and James looked at each other.

"We're all going," they said together.

Katie looked slightly disgruntled, "Can I come too?"

"If you want, and if you don't mind waiting around Rocque Records until we come back here before the afternoon classes," Kira said.

"Alright, I might need a wake up call, though," Katie said.

"I'll wake you up, but the guys need to get up on their own," Kira stared them down.

"What about me?" Kendall asked, "I don't wake up to an alarm, or anything."

Kira looked at her funny, "Would you look down at yourself for a second? You are not currently a guy, I'll wake you up, too, just like I have been these last few days."

Kendall blushed, "Thanks a lot," she mumbled, sensitive and embarrassed about the fact that she was, indeed, a girl.

James, Carlos, and Katie left to go to bed and sleep for a few hours. Logan stood to go to bed as well, when he stopped.

"Earlier you said for one thing, what was the second thing?" he addressed Kira.

"Hmm?" Kira's brows knit together.

"You said, for one thing we have to wait a couple of days for the full moon in answer to why Kendall wouldn't like the spell. When people say for one thing, there's usually at least a second thing," Logan clarified.

"Oh, yeah. You read the spell, didn't you? You should be able to figure it out, after all you are rather smart, Logan," Kira answered.

While Logan thought for a moment, Kendall turned to Kira.

"What are you two talking about? And why won't you tell me?" she asked.

Kira looked at Kendall, "If I told you, you might back out doing the spell, and we really don't want to spend more time searching to see if there is another spell. I'm not sure that there is, but if there were, it would take a long time to find, and then we'd have to wait even longer for the next full moon, and I just want my body back. You're not the only one who's frustrated by inhabiting an unusual body."

Kira took in a huge breath.

Logan suddenly spoke, "Oh, I understand what you're talking about now. Yeah, I agree, Kendall probably shouldn't know until necessary. Sorry, Kendall, but it's bad."

Kendall grimaced and whined, but the other two wouldn't tell her. They slowly retreated to Logan and Kendall's room.

_I'm sorry for the long wait, and for the short chapter, I just am a little stuck now, I know how I want the story to end up, but arriving at that point is going to take a little work. I have a few surprises for the spell, things Kendall would not like at all, at least the Kendall I've created._


	7. Sleepless In Someone Else's Body

_I, Whiteskin and Darklips, do here solemnly swear, that I possess no ownership of _Big Time Rush_ nor any of it's affiliates. I am not writing this piece of fiction for a profit, but merely to satisfy my own muse._

_A thank you to all readers, alerts, and reviews. I appreciate all the positive feedback._

_Whiteskin and Darklips_

Kira was used to being so restless when it came to be this close to the full moon, her darn lunar insomnia, that's what it was. But she didn't think that it would this bad in another's body, and Kendall was such a heavy sleeper.

But maybe that was the point, Kendall still slept like a ton of bricks while she had trouble even falling asleep even though they switched bodies. Kira wondered if he would sleep at all that night, because it was already one-thirty, and he had to wake Katie and Kendall up at four-thirty for the teenagers to leave at five.

That reminded her of the phone conversation he'd had with Kelly about going to the rink…

"_Hey, Kelly?" Kira asked._

"_What's up, Kendall?" she answered._

"_I've been feeling really stressed out lately and this morning I went to the ice rink to cool down some. I really feel that it helped me, and I was hoping that I could go again tomorrow," Kira said, trying to come off as Kendall._

_Kelly sighed, "Well, you have to record tomorrow, so you'd have to do it either before or after-"_

_Kira cut her off, "If I go before, and if I take the others with me, there wouldn't be any problems with us showing up at Rocque Records on our own, would there?"_

_The other end of the line was silent for a moment, then, "I guess it should be fine, just be sure to tell me who all's going once you figure things out."_

"_Thanks, Kelly," Kira said._

"_Not a problem, Kendall," she answered, "Bye."_

_Then the phone clicked and the line went dead._

Then there was the whole problem with the spell, it involved so many questionably intimate things. Would he be able to convince Kendall to just forget about everything else and just get it over with?

Kira stared across the room at Logan. He was resting peacefully, as if he didn't have a care in the world, but Kira knew this wasn't true. Kira wondered if Logan and he had done the right thing in not telling Kendall the full parameters of the spell yet.

Kira shoved the upcoming events to the back of her mind, she'd have to deal with them soon enough. Instead he stared blankly at the wall, but it didn't help. He still couldn't sleep.

Then he heard a loud thud come from the living room. Quietly he crept out of bed and grabbed one of Kendall's hockey sticks. He slipped into the living room and then almost laughed aloud, only managing not to do so, so as to spare the rest of the apartment a rude awakening.

Kendall was on the floor, with the most outrageous expression ever, and was rubbing her rump.

"What happened?" Kira struggled to keep her amusement out of his voice.

"I couldn't sleep, so I kept tossing and turning. Suddenly I fell off the couch and landed on the floor," Kendall answered.

Kira slid down on the floor next to Kendall.

"Wow, you're such a klutz," he said.

"Shuddup," Kendall mumbled.

There was a moment of silence where they both leaned back against the couch, now completely comfortable on the floor.

Kira turned his head towards Kendall.

"You know," he started, "You're not the only klutz in the room right now."

Kendall gave a disgruntled snort.

"Hear me out," Kira said.

When Kendall didn't respond, he continued.

"I can dance and stuff a little. My mother, and then my aunt put me through ballet training for many years, so I know how to be graceful. But there's also those times that I'll take a step, and trip over my own two feet, or even just the air somehow. That's just life. So, you see, I didn't really mean anything by it when I called you a klutz."

"Whatever," Kendall answered.

There was an awkward silence, during which Kira contemplated standing back up to go back to bed. He was just about to stand up when Kendall turned to him.

"Why did you tell me that?" she asked.

"Tell you what?" Kira returned, very much aware of what Kendall was really asking.

"You know," Kendall said with a tilt of her head.

Kira just raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Kendall gave a small smirk.

Kira gave a larger, answering smirk. Then he nodded his head ever so slightly, Kendall wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been looking for it.

"Why did you tell me about your klutziness, when you could have just left your previous comment about me being a klutz as an insult?" Kendall asked.

"I'm trying to be nice, you know," Kira answered softly.

"If you were really trying to be nice, then you would tell me what we have to do for the spell," Kendall pointed out.

Kira shifted on the ground, "I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll go through with it, unless I don't tell you what we're doing right now."

"You don't know that," Kendall accused.

"Drop it," Kira said.

"What?"

"Just drop it, we don't need to be arguing this late at night, we could disturb someone from sleep," Kira explained.

"Fine."

Silence.

Then, "Kendall," Kira started.

"What?" she responded.

"What are we going to do later this morning when you have to work at the soundboard again? We can't tell Gustavo or Kelly about the reason why you have no clue what you are doing. Gustavo would flip, and Kelly would tell Gustavo," Kira rushed out.

Kendall jerked her head to meet Kira eye to eye, "Crap."

There was a pause.

"I've no idea," she answered.

Kendall leaned back, stretching her arms out. When she let them drop, the TV turned on, and both teenagers jumped. Kendall looked down at her hand, which was on the remote. She picked it up and showed it to Kira.

"Oops," she said.

Kira turned back to the TV.

"Oh, hey," he said, "this is one my favorite movies, and it's just starting."

Kendall turned to the TV herself.

"You like _Back to the Future_?" Kendall asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, so what?" Kira answered.

"I've never met a girl who likes _Back to the Future_," Kendall said.

"Well you obviously need to get out more, and, technically, I'm not a girl," Kira laughed a little.

"But you liked it before you switched bodies with me, right?" Kendall questioned.

"Yeah, what's with the Spanish Inquisition?" Kira poked fun.

"I like _Back to the Future_. It's one of my favorite movie trilogies," Kendall said softly, but emphatically.

Kira noticed how she looked like there was no way this was happening. Kira laughed a little.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"You know," Kira paused, "It was bound to happen. There has to be something we can agree on, something we have in common. It just so happens that it's traveling through time in a souped-up DeLorean is pretty awesome."

"For a second, I thought you were going to say something about Michael J. Fox," Kendall said.

"Eh, I know who he is, and I'll occasionally praise actors for their abilities, but I focus more on plot than anything else. The reason you should see the movie is for the story it tells," Kira said.

"Thank God, someone understands!" Kendall exclaimed softly, "James wanted to go see a movie yesterday, just because it has Kiera Knightly in it."

"What in Death's Name? Why does he like her? I don't think she's a very good actress," Kira belittled.

"I don't think she is either, but James says she's hot, so, whatever," Kendall rolls her eyes.

Kira rolled his eyes too, "Good grief, what's this world coming to, when someone's liked more for their looks more than their skills…"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Oh wait, it's always been like that. Please excuse my previous statement," Kira finished wryly.

Kendall laughed.

"That's funny," she said, "Kind of sad, because it's true, but the way you said it was funny."

"I'm glad you like my sense of humor," Kira said with a half smile and turned back to the TV.

"I know what you're doing, but yeah, you are kind of funny," Kendall said, reluctantly.

"Hush! I'm watching the movie!" Kira exclaimed.

Kendall shut up and turned her attention to the film.

Some time later, during a commercial, Kira spoke up.

"Do you think you can forget our differences, just let bygones be bygones? We have potential as good friends. I can see it, I swear."

"What an odd thing to say," Kendall said.

Kira looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"How dare you use my eyebrows against me!" Kendall said.

Kira raised both eyebrows then, and smiled.

"I mean, I can understand what you are saying, and I agree with letting our arguments be in the past. But what's with all the rubbish with you being able to see our potential?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, I'm a mage," Kira said in a "Duh, isn't obvious," voice.

"So?" Kendall contradicted.

"I'm a Black Mage, I can see probable futures, of course, since nothing is ever set in stone until it happens, what I see is only probable, not the exact," Kira elaborated.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense," Kendall mumbled.

"Shush, the movie's back on!" Kira said.

And not much else was said for the duration of the movie, and when it was over, it was time to wake up the others to have a morning hockey session before heading to Rocque Records.

_I want to thank any following I have for sticking with me. I do have a question for you all though. Do any of you have a solution for how Kendall can work the soundboard? Let me know in your review if you have an answer._


	8. Fixing Kendall's Problem

_I, Whiteskin and Darklips, do here solemnly swear, that I possess no ownership of _Big Time Rush_ nor any of it's affiliates. I am not writing this piece of fiction for a profit, but merely to satisfy my own muse._

_A thank you to all readers, alerts, and reviews. I appreciate all the positive feedback._

_Whiteskin and Darklips_

All six teenagers, though tired from the few hours of sleep, were vigorously playing three against three in a hockey match. It didn't matter that four of them were still half asleep on the ride over, every single one of them was dead set on winning. Twenty minutes in, Kira called the game off, and everybody else groaned.

"Why?" Katie asked.

Kira skated over to her.

"Because the reason we are even here is so that your brother can learn to control her new abilities. So you can either clear the ice, follow my instructions, or just skate out of the way," he said.

"That goes for you three as well," he addressed Logan, Carlos, and James.

It ended up that Katie and the guys played two on two on one half of the ice, while Kira and Kendall took up the other half with their circle and began meditation.

Kira wasn't watching Kendall, he was paying attention to the game on the other half of the ice. Yet, he was still steadily giving Kendall instructions. Kendall had her eyes closed, focusing completely on his mind.

Kendall collided with Kira, sending them both down to the ice. Both of their heads knocked together.

_Ow_, Kira thought matter-of-factly.

Kira could hear groaning above her.

_OUCH! God-dammit! Stupid, stupid, stupid. Shoulda kept my eyes open. OW! Damn! Sh-_

_If you finish that word, I will slap you silly, brain damage or no brain damage,_ Kira thought.

At first, when she heard some guy yelling in her head, she was confused. But as he continued, Kira realized that it was Kendall's voice.

_What the hell?_ Kendall thought.

_Apparently, you knocking in to me caused us to some how establish a mental connection, _Kira thought.

_Huh?_ Kendall still felt brain addled.

_We can talk to each other with our thoughts now. We can hear each other's thoughts. We can also easily explore each other's mind, which can-HOLD IT! I'm smart,_ Kira thought.

_I might agree, but I want to know why first, _Kendall rolled off of Kira.

_We can use the mental connection for you to be able to work the soundboard like an experienced techie. It's so simple. I wonder why-nah, I know why. Establishing this kind of connection can be really difficult. That's why I'm kind of surprised that this happened,_ Kira sat up and looked at Kendall, who was now lying on her back.

_You're surprised? Really? You don't seem surprised at all,_ Kendall turned to face him with eyebrow raised.

_Well, I was. Sometimes I process emotions and thoughts really fast. Like right now, I'm have to slow my thoughts down, and form cognitive sentences with them, so that you can understand me. Now, enough on this for right now. I need to check you over for any injuries,_ Kira thought.

_Huh? What?_ Kendall thought, but he didn't receive an answer.

Kira was staring at her, his gaze starting at the top of her head, and slowly going down to her booted feet. It was almost as if he had x-ray vision.

From Kira's point of view, actually, he was seeing an x-ray of her body. As well as other scans for cuts, scrapes, bruises, and damaged muscles, all simultaneously. But it seemed that Kendall was physically alright. The big problem was that he was in her body.

Kira looked over at the other teens. They were still playing like nothing had happened.

_Thank Life no one noticed! That could have been really messy trying to make them understand, too, _she thought.

"Okay," he said aloud, "I think we should move towards leaving for Rocque Records. What think you, _Kira_?"

With that Kira stood up and held a hand out for Kendall.

"I suppose that sounds alright, _Kendall_," she answered, taking Kira's hand.

They swept away the circle and told the others to go change back into their street wear. Within fifteen minutes, they were driving.

"Alright boys, 'Big Time Rush,' Yard Squirrel version from the top. Kira, you better not mess anything up this time," Gustavo said once they were there and the guys were in the sound booth.

Immediately Kira thought of the different things that Kendall needed to do on the soundboard. Kendall took her time slowly changing each dial and then mentally asking Kira if what she did was right.

The music started and everything went smoothly. After the song ended, Gustavo turned to Kendall.

"Much better, Kira. What was wrong with you last time?" he shouted.

"Wasn't feeling well, um-" Kendall stopped, unsure.

_Tell him it was PMS,_ Kira thought.

_What? NO! GROSS!_ Kendall mentally shouted.

_One, it's really not that gross, but, two, if you say that, he'll probably stop asking you questions about it, _Kira returned.

"I'm waiting!" Gustavo exclaimed.

"Um, it-it was pms," Kendall mumbled.

"What was that?" Gustavo roared, "Speak up, girl!"

"PMS, OKAY! GET THAT? GIRL STUFF! Rude, seriously!" Kendall outburst.

Kira laughed. That sounded so like her, it was ridiculous.

Gustavo blushed, and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like an apology.

"Kendall, don't laugh at Kira, she's just dealing with normal girl problems. How would you feel if you were in her situation?" Kelly asked.

That only made Kira laugh harder. James, Carlos, even Kendall and Logan joined him. Katie didn't laugh, but she had an amused smile on her face.

When they were in the parking lot, leaving for the Palm Woods, James turned to Kendall.

"What pent up aggression you were showing in there. Maybe you should take a Midol so that your cramps aren't controlling your temper," he said.

Kendall's face contorted in anger. Kira got in between the to before Kendall could jump James.

"Okay, that's taking it way too far, mister," he said.

"Question: Why the hell did you even say PMS was the reason behind your failure?" Logan asked, blushing a bit.

"Because I told Kendall to use it as an excuse," Kira explained, "Girl fact: If you're in a situation that you can't exactly explain all that well, blame it on PMS, and the guy you're explaining yourself to will stop asking questions. He'll be way to uncomfortable to even try to dig deeper. It isn't fool proof though."

The guys and Kendall made 'oh' faces, but Katie's visage portrayed a very prominent 'duh.'

_I'm really sorry about the lateness and the shortness, I've got major writer's block with keeping this thing moving. I know where I'm going, it's just how do I get there that's the problem. I still am thankful for any and all readers still with me, as well as any and all feedback._

_Follow Your Bliss,_

_Whiteskin and Darklips_


	9. A Visit to the Strange Side of Town

_I, Whiteskin and Darklips, do here solemnly swear, that I possess no ownership of _Big Time Rush_ nor any of it's affiliates. I am not writing this piece of fiction for a profit, but merely to satisfy my own muse. I also do not own _Night World, by LJ Smith, _which I make several references to in this chapter._

_A thank you to all readers, alerts, and reviews. I appreciate all the positive feedback._

_Whiteskin and Darklips_

Back at the Palm Woods the six teens were eating lunch before they had to go down to classes. Well…

"Okay," Kira said, "Kendall can't go to class, because right now Kendall is me. I don't want to go to class, because I'm at a different point in my education than all of you. Also, my time would be better spent searching for the things we need for Kendall's and my transference back to our original bodies. The problems I see are, how is Kendall supposed to get the information 'he' needs for his education, as well as, what should his excuse for not being in class be?"

There was silence, excepting the scrape of forks against plates, as everyone thought for a moment.

"Kendall is sick, or at least, Kira as Kendall ran out 'sick' from class two days previously," Logan said, "I could just copy my notes and ask the teacher for Kendall's assignments for him to do while he's 'recuperating.'"

"That could work," Kira said.

He pushed his chair back, and walked into the kitchen area to wash his dishes.

"I like it," Kendall quipped, "Logan can teach me the stuff later, while I get to have fun during class."

She leaned back, finished eating, and looked extremely pleased.

James, Carlos, and Katie groaned. Logan turned his gaze on Kendall and raised an eyebrow at him.

Kira smirked, "Well, Kendall, if you call digging through my cluttered trunk, and going to small, nondescript shops full of obscure items with me fun, then yes, you're going to go insane from pleasure."

"Awww! Do I have to?" Kendall groaned, while the other four teens smiled as things were turned around on him.

"Yes, I could use all the help I can get. Besides, you should feel lucky that I'm not going to class with the others," Kira smiled.

"Why?" Kendall asked in a pitiful tone.

Kira smirked, "Because, if I had to do your school work, you would have to do mine."

Kendall's eyes widened.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no! I'll help you with the spell, just please don't make me do your homework!" she pleaded.

"Overreacting a bit, aren't you, Kendall," Katie spoke up, for the first time in the conversation.

"Not really," Logan pointed out, "Kira once showed me her school work once while Kendall happened to be in the same area. She's taking a couple advanced courses, and, because she's currently home schooled, she's ahead in the classes that we take at the Palm Woods School."

"Oh. What courses are you currently studying?" Katie asked Kira.

"Pre-Calculus and Trigonometry, Advanced Literature and Composition, high school level Physics, American History, and Spanish III," Kira answered.

Katie's eyebrows rose, "Wow, that's a lot."

Kira shrugged, "Back home, when I was in a public school, I was taking those classes plus Band and Advanced Drawing and Painting."

"Advanced Drawing and Painting?" Kendall said skeptically.

"It's just a course title. There's no difference really between it and Drawing and Painting, you've just been through Intro to Art, and D&P. I still draw occasionally, but it's not graded, so I can't count it as a credit. As for Band, I was working with my aunt, whose main job description is Vocal and Instrumental Music Teacher, but she is qualified to oversee Elysia's and my other course work as well. Going back to what I was saying about Band is that before Elysia and Aunt Vine left for New Zealand, the three of us would play instruments and sing together."

"So you were taking a full schedule of seven credits before you moved here, and now you're taking only five?" Logan asked.

"Mmmhmm," Kira responded, leaning against the counter, "But, because I didn't have a job before, I had tons of free time, because the majority of all the work for all my classes were done in class, and I usually finished daily work with at least some time to spare."

Logan looked at him, "What?"

"I think that the teachers purposely gave us less so-called homework, because even the slowest workers in the class could usually finish before the class period was over. What I mean by that is that the teachers would lecture for like half or less of the class, then give us our homework assignments. The exception was my Pre-Calc teacher, who had the assignment up on the board before class even started. Half of us in that class would work on the assignment while he lectured, then we'd have the time where we were supposed to work on it to do other homework or read or something. So I rarely ended up with homework," Kira explained.

"What about now, with your aunt telling you what assignments to do?" Logan asked.

"She usually consults with my teachers back home as for what to assign, but she usually assigns about one and a half times the work per day. Without having to listen to the lectures, I get that amount of work done in only a little more time than it took me to do what I was at school. I still had the same amount of free time until I was asked to be Gustavo's new intern. Now, my free time is probably the same as yours."

James looked at the clock, "We should get going. We don't want to be late for class."

Logan, James, Carlos, and Katie stood up and moved towards getting ready for their classes.

"Remind me again why we're walking into this creepy-looking alley behind a creepy-looking shop," Kendall whispered in Kira's ear as they walked down a small, dingy alleyway that didn't receive much light.

Kira rolled his eyes at Kendall.

"One, I need several items to do the spell to change us back. Two, I need to stock up on my regular herbs, spices, stones, liquors, acids, and whatnot. Three, it has to be this specific shop, because I know that they have what I need. Four, using the back entrance denotes us as serious customers of real magical talent, instead of common humans who use herbal remedies for simple things, like relieving cold symptoms."

Kira stopped in front of the back door, which had a large black flower painted on it.

"What's that flower?" Kendall asked, because he thought that it was important.

"A black dahlia. It's the symbol for human magic users, witches, actually. You know, what you accused me of being a few days ago. Now do you have that bracelet I asked you to get from Elysia's and my room?" Kira asked.

"Yeah," Kendall answered, "I remember you saying that there's a huge difference between mages and witches. What is the difference if you're going into a shop for witches to buy things that you need for your mage work?"

"Witches are all human, where as mages are a mix of humans and elves. Mages mostly use the energies inside of themselves to perform magic, but occasionally have to use herbs and potions and symbols to enhance it for complex spells. Usually when a part of the magic is outside of their gift. For example the spell we need to do isn't just a spirit spell, it's also an earth spell, so I definitely need the objects required for it. Witches, however, heavily rely on materials that are naturally embedded with magical qualities, while enhancing it with a little energy from their bodies. They don't have the strength or will to do magic the way we can," Kira lectured.

"We?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, you are a mage too, or have you forgotten already, since we've only been training you to keep your energies in check?" Kira said.

"Oh. Right," Kendall answered.

"Now, where is the bracelet?" Kira asked.

Kendall pulled it out of her pocket. Kira took it and tied it around Kendall's wrist. On it she saw another black flower, but this one wasn't a dahlia. Kendall wondered what it was. Kira caught Kendall's curious stare.

"It's called Deathnight. It's the flower created by my namesake who is also called Lady Night," Kira said.

Then he turned and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, the door swung open and a young girl stood before them.

"Unity," Kira said moving her hands in a certain way.

The girl responded in a like manner before turning to Kendall, who just stood there.

"Oh, excuse her, she's a new mage, she's just begun learning to control herself, and doesn't know much about culture or greeting other tribes of magic users," Kira explained away when the girl became confused and irritated.

She ran her eyes over "Kendall's" body, and her eyes seemed to hesitate over the wrist that Kira had tied the bracelet to. Her face cleared up and she turned to Kira.

"What can I help you with today, then?" she asked holding the door open for them.

Kira entered and motioned for Kendall to follow. They walked down a hallway and into a back room full of supplies. There, Kira handed the girl a list that he had made of what was needed. She quickly read down the list.

"Most of this looks to be pretty normal stuff, but I can't sell you-" here she pointed to one of the herbs for the transfer spell, "You'll have to wait for my grandmother, who owns this shop. Even then, you'll have to have her approval. That's a really powerful herb, and dangerous too if you don't know what you're doing."

Kira nodded, as if this was expected.

"How long until you grandmother returns?" he asked.

"Twenty minutes, an hour at most," she answered.

"Alright then, we'll wait," Kira answered.

Kendall balked, "I don't want to wait here for an hour! What in hell's name am I supposed to do for an hour?"

Kira and the girl ignored Kendall's question.

"Just how new is she to being a mage?" the girl asked.

"Only a few days, she's still getting used to the fact that she is a mage," Kira answered.

Half an hour later the front door of the shop opened, indicated by the bell ringing. The girl left the back room, but came back in a minute with an aged woman.

"Alright, so I hear that you are wanting to buy a very dangerous herb from me," the woman asked, hobbling to sit on the sofa in the room, "I would like to know why you are wanting it."

"Unity," Kira said, repeating her hand motions from before.

"Unity," the Crone responded.

She didn't even look at Kendall; Kira assumed that meant that the girl had explained the situation behind Kendall's lack of experience.

"It's kind of crazy, you see, we got ourselves in a bit of a bind really. It started when Kendall here and I first met…" Kira told the Crone her tale of how she and Kendall had switched bodies.

At the end of Kira's story, the Crone nodded, "So the purpose of the herb is to help return things back to their normal state, most particularly, the two of you."

"Exactly," Kendall spoke up, having followed the conversation closely.

Kira darted a warning glare towards her.

"Alright," the Crone slowly stood up, "I'll get what you need, and be sure to visit again. I definitely want to hear how you two resolve this."

The Crone's granddaughter nodded in agreement.

"Things like this don't usually happen, not even to witches," she said.

The Crone nodded as she pulled on rubber gloves and started carefully bagging some strange plant-like material.

When she finished, she handed the package to Kira, who in turn paid her while the Crone explained proper handling of the herb.

When Kira and Kendall left, Kendall looked at her watch.

"Wow it took two hours to purchase all that stuff! What a waste of my time!" she looked at Kira with anger.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, we need these ingredients. Besides, if we were trying to find all of this on our own, it would take days," Kira looked at Kendall.

Kendall's eyes widened, "Days?"

"Yeah, it's much more convenient to go to a store that sells what you need than to gather it on your own," Kira laughed.

Kendall was silent for a while, while Kira happily hummed a tune unfamiliar to Kendall. Kendall looked down at her wrist, realizing that the bracelet was still attached.

"Why did I have to wear this?" she motioned to the bracelet.

Kira started from his humming to look at it.

"Oh, because witches are weird in that they have all these formal indicators of who is and who isn't. In this case, who is aware of magic, and is able to use it, thus being able to buy products from their entire shop," Kira said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

Kira looked around the street and pulled Kendall to the empty bus bench.

"They use formal greetings and official symbols, which they emblazon on their jewelry, clothing, and other things, to show who's who. As in, if they're a witch, and if they are, their station, or if they're not a witch, but are aware of witches, what they are, species wise. Because there are more than just witches and mages, or humans and elves. A lot of creatures that you heard or read about as a kid are real, humans just are unawares of them."

"Okay," Kendall said hesitantly.

Kira sighed.

"You don't know the witches customs, greetings, and such things," he said.

"Yeah, so?" Kendall shifted on the bench.

"The girl obviously picked that up as soon as we first met," Kira elaborated.

"I'll agree with that, but-" Kira cut her off.

"Even though I explained that you were still getting used to the idea of being a mage, she was suspicious. The presence of the bracelet calmed her. To the witches, Deathnight is our symbol for younglings, those who are new to mage work. Do you understand now?" Kira asked.

"Almost, I thought that you said it was Lady Night's flower, though," Kendall answered.

"It is. The flower can be used to represent all black mages, not just the young ones," Kira said as a bus arrived in front of them.

Kira and Kendall stood and made their way on to the bus, after quickly paying the driver. As they sat down Kendall turned to Kira with another question.

"But then why do witches associate it with all young mages then?"

Kira muttered something before speaking clearly, "The witches are a part of a larger society called Night World. It is governed by it's own rules, and I will not explain it all to you, as it would take time. Just know that Night World is meant to be separate from humans, therefore you cannot repeat a word of this to anyone, there are serious consequences for doing so."

Kendall looked around the bus in alarm, "Then why are you saying this on a bus full of people?"

Kira rolled his eyes, "I put a spell around us, stupid, no one can hear a single word we're saying. Now I'd like to finish what I was saying, please."

Kendall visibly relaxed, "Okay."

Pleased, Kira continued, "Night World tends to associate its different peoples with black flowers. A black rose is an example. Even though mages are not a part of Night World, we are generally aware of their presence in the universe. And as we communicate with them on a semi-regular basis, they demanded that we have an identifier that fits within their system. On a large part we refused, saying that we only needed the greeting used by the witches to identify ourselves among them. However, if we came into contact with them with younglings who did not know their ways, they became suspicious of us trying to expose them. So we began to make our ignorant ones wear Lady Night's symbol around those of the Night World so they would be less suspicious. It's pretty stupid, really, but such is life."

"Oh, okay," Kendall said.

They were silent for a few minutes, before Kira muttered something again.

"What?" Kendall asked.

Kira looked around and got up close to Kendall's ear.

"I was removing the spell I had placed earlier, dimwit. No need to get jumpy," he breathed.

"Don't call me dimwit, stupid head," Kendall whispered back while giving Kira a small shove.

Kira was about to shove her back, before she thought about it and realized that getting in a fight on a public bus was so stupid, it bordered on suicidal. Then he looked at Kendall's face and saw a smug grin. Kira's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you grinning? You know that I can still fight you when we get back to the apartment," He said.

"But you won't," Kendall answered.

"And why wouldn't I?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Because that would take us right back to the beginning, and I know how you hate having to start over. Especially because of the repercussions of this particular problem," Kendall's smile grew wider.

"But what's one fake fight between friends? James and Carlos do it all the time, and they're not in the wrong bodies," Kira smirked.

Kendall's eyes flashed with surprise, "How'd you know?"

Kira rolled his eyes, "You were smiling when you called me stupid, it doesn't take a psychologist to figure out that you were just messing with me."

Kendall laughed, "Most people would say that 'it doesn't take a rocket scientist…' and you go and say, 'it doesn't take a psychologist…'"

"That's ridiculous!" Kira exclaimed, "What does a rocket scientist know about behavior?"

Kendall stopped laughing and thought about it. A minute later she nodded.

"You know what, you're right. What you said was definitely more accurate. I really should be used to that kind of thing, since I hang out with Logan all the time."

Kira nodded in return, "You should, but, yet again, such is life."

They were silent once more. About five minutes later they stopped at the bus stop about a block away from the Palm Woods. Kendall followed Kira off the bus and they walked silently to the apartment.

Inside, Kendall collapsed on the couch, while Kira quickly stored the packages in her trunk. He organized the ones for the upcoming full moon where they were easy to grab, along with the mixture of herbs for creating the circles, a long, silver dagger, and a long, black rope.

Just as he was closing the trunk, the other teenagers, weary from a long afternoon of classes, walked in the door.

_Several things. One, I am aware that it has been awhile since I last updated. I don't like updating with just an author's note, and my schedule has, in the past few weeks, gone from nonexistent to fairly full. It will become even busier, so don't expect me to update too often. In fact, don't be surprised if I don't update again until mid-December._

_Two, for those of you who have read Night World by LJ Smith, yes I did deviate some from her descriptions. Also, the shop in this chapter is not the Harman's. They live in Las Vegas, Nevada, and this story takes place in Los Angeles, California. It just seemed logical that a shop would be owned by a Crone, and that her relatives, particularly her granddaughters would help around the shop._

_Three, I did give a few hints as to what might be happening when the spell is finally cast to switch Kira and Kendall back._

_Four, being as they only have the next day and the day after up until midnight before they perform the spell, this story is starting to near it's close, especially since I intend to gloss over the next day, as I don't see anything particularly interesting happening that day. I do intend to write an epilogue type chapter that will tie up this particular story. However, I do wish to note that if any reader expresses interest in a sequel, I would like to hear their ideas. If this happens I will consider their request, but cannot guarantee I will write one. Even if I do, I may not write out everyone's ideas, but I may try a few._

_Five, I still want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and alerted this story. It means a lot to me that I can affect more than the small world around me. I've noticed, as I've kept tabs on how many people have been reading this, that I'm reaching out to countries like New Zealand, Germany, Korea, Chile, and many others that I'd never even thought would be interested in something little ole me wrote in the United States of America._

_Six, for those of you who adamantly read through this entire note at the end of the chapter, I give you three imaginary pies, count 'em, one, two, three, 'cause you make me so happy!_

_Respectfully,_

_Whiteskin and Darklips_

_PS Keep Writing and Follow Your Bliss_


	10. HowWe Happened to Resolve This Situation

_I, Whiteskin and Darklips, do here solemnly swear, that I possess no ownership of _Big Time Rush_ nor any of it's affiliates. I am not writing this piece of fiction for a profit, but merely to satisfy my own muse._

_A thank you to all readers, alerts, and reviews. I appreciate all the positive feedback. It has come to my attention that a few people have decided that this is one of their favorite stories. I'd like to thank them as well, and I'm deeply honored by it._

_Whiteskin and Darklips_

Tuesday they woke up in the other's body. Wednesday they figured out why it happened. Early Thursday morning they found out how to fix it. Thursday afternoon they bought or found all the supplies they needed for the spell. It was now Friday night, and Kira was severely struggling with insomnia.

The previous day had gone as smooth as could be expected. In the morning, the six teens went to the ice rink again, and then straight to Rocque Records. Afterwards they had lunch in their apartment, and Logan, Carlos, James, and Katie all went to class. Kira tried to teach Kendall how to do his schoolwork. Success was minimal, Kendall seemed extremely distracted, and Kira ended up alternating between doing her own work and going through Kendall's step by step with her. Needless to say, it was a long afternoon.

That, plus the fact that Kira had not been sleeping, meant that Kendall would not be happy when he got his own body back, because it would be exhausted.

Speaking of Kendall, Kira was sure that he could hear the TV on in the living room. She couldn't sleep again? Kira couldn't remember Kendall saying that he was an insomniac, in fact, she was fairly certain that he was the opposite of one.

Kira got up and walked out into the living room, and sure enough, Kendall had the TV on with the volume fairly low, but Kira could still make out the actors' conversations. Kira went and sat down next to Kendall.

"Wha'cha watchin'," he mumbled out.

Kendall jumped.

"Excuse me, when have you ever said, 'Wha'cha watchin','" she admonished.

"I'm tired, give me a break. Which brings up a point, what are you still doing up?" Kira asked.

Kendall muted the television, because it was on a commercial.

"I could ask you the same question," she rebutted.

"I have insomnia, what's your excuse?" Kira pushed.

Kendall blinked several times in quick succession.

"I really don't know. I'm just really restless," she answered.

"Fair enough. So, what are you watching?" Kira turned back to the TV.

"There's like nothing on right now, this is kind of what I settled on, some show called, _Shake It Up*_. Pretty stupid, in my opinion," Kendall grimaced.

"Ah," Kira said before grabbing the remote.

"Hey!" Kendall whisper-yelled.

"I want to see if anything better has come on since you looked," Kira said before flipping channels like a maniac.

A minute later he settled on a medieval looking show.

"What is that?" Kendall asked.

"It's _Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves_. It's a good movie," he answered.

"Whatever," Kendall shifted down into a more comfortable position.

A minute or two later Kira looked at Kendall.

"Tell me honestly, are you anxious about tomorrow?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Kendall looked at Kira, "What is there to be anxious about?"

"Well, there's the spell, and if anything goes wrong, who knows what could happen," Kira looked uncomfortable.

"Well I really don't know anything about the spell, since you and Logan both refuse to tell me anything about it. But since you just had to mention things going wrong, yeah, NOW I'm nervous," Kendall looked at him with crazy eyes.

"Sorry," Kira responded.

"You're still not going to tell me anything about it?" Kendall pried.

"No, I told you, I need your full cooperation, and I don't think I'll get it if I tell you what we're supposed to do," Kira verbally side-stepped.

Kendall rolled her eyes, but turned back to the TV.

Kira woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. However, it didn't register for her until it had stopped ringing. Normally, she would have jumped up to answer it after the first ring, but she tended to be quite a bit more lethargic when she was staying up most of the night. He cracked an eye open and saw that Logan, who looked extremely happy for four o'clock in the morning, had answered the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be sure to tell the others. I can't tell you how great this is for all of us…Bye Kelly. We'll see you on Monday," he said, before hanging up the phone.

"See you on Monday? Do we not have to go in today?" Kira asked.

Logan looked over at the couch.

"Yeah, Kelly just called. I'd say it was a weird time for a call, but we've been waking up around this time for the past two days to go skating. What're you doing out here?" Logan whispered, because Kendall was still asleep on the other half of the couch.

"I couldn't sleep, and I heard the TV, so I ventured out. Kendall was watching some dumb show, 'cause there really wasn't anything on, so I found a movie and we watched it until we finally fell asleep, I guess," Kira answered.

"Ah. Well, are we going to go skating now, or should we sleep in for a little while longer before we go?" Logan questioned.

Kira stood up and stretched out before moving towards the kitchen.

"As an insomniac, I say that I can't sleep anymore, though I doubt I got more than three hours of sleep. I'm going to wake Kendall up in a little bit and we'll be going to the rink about the same time as the past two days. If you want to sleep in, Kendall and I won't bother you, James, Carlos, or Katie. I also know that I'm going to need to find a place to set up and start setting up for the spell no later than just after lunch," Kira pulled some boxes of cereal out of the cabinet.

Logan pulled out several bowls, "I'm going to wake up everyone-well, except Kendall, I don't want to get hit-'cause I see no point in trying to sleep more if you're not. And if we leave without the others, they would freak out on us. What kind of place are you looking for, anyways?"

"M'kay then. It needs to be outside, in a more nature filled area, where no one can see us or what we are doing," Kira answered as he went to the fridge to get the milk.

Logan left the kitchen and walked towards Katie's room. Kira moved toward the couch to wake Kendall.

When Logan came back with a sleepy Carlos and Katie, who was rubbing her eyes, Kendall was grumpily eating cereal next to Kira, who now seemed quite chipper.

"Whoa, guys, seriously, stop bouncing off the walls. You'll wake up the other tenants," he smirked.

"Uuhhhn. It's too early for jokes," Carlos complained.

Kira, Kendall, and Logan turned to look at him with wide eyes; he was the hyperactive one of the group after all. Kira turned to the counter to pick up his empty bowl.

"Katie!" Kira said, having noticed that her face was dipping dangerously close to her own bowl.

Katie's head jerked up, "I'm awake!"

"But you weren't, so be careful. I don't like seeing my friends drowned themselves in their breakfast," Kira said with a straight face.

Katie rolled her eyes and gave a small smile at the humor hidden in the worry. Kira smiled back.

They were back at the apartment by nine o'clock, and most of them looked ready to collapse. James and Carlos went directly to their room, and Katie fell down near the couch. Kendall managed to pick her up and take her to her bed.

Logan looked at Kira.

"I've been thinking about what you said about the location you need. I think there might be a clearing in the woods in the park that would be just perfect," he said.

Kira nodded.

"It might not be the best, but at least it'll probably do, but I need to see it first," he answered.

"What might not be the best?" Kendall asked, having returned from putting his sister to bed.

"A clearing that I've found for the setting of our spell tonight. What I don't understand is why you think is might not be the best, Kira," Logan said.

"Sound. If no one goes there, then no one will see anything, but who knows about any noise we may or may not make. This has to be secret," Kira emphasized.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem, but we can go check it out now, if you want," Logan said, opening the door.

Kira and Kendall followed Logan out of the Palm Woods and into the park.

"Wow, I would have never expected to see such a beautiful place in the middle of LA. I don't know how, but it's so quiet," Kira said.

The trees completely surrounded them.

"How did you even find this place, Logan?" Kendall asked.

"I just kind of stumbled onto it one day. I like to walk around and just think sometimes," he answered.

"Dude, I know that. I've been you're best friend since the third grade," Kendall snorted.

"That was actually for Kira's benefit. I know you know my habits, Kendall," Logan rolled his eyes.

Though, it appeared that Kira wasn't even paying them the slightest attention, he was still entranced by trees.

"KIRA!" Logan shouted.

That seemed to jerk him from his spellbound state.

"Right, this place is probably perfect. Let's go and bring the trunk down here," Kira said.

When they managed to get her trunk to the clearing without anyone noticing, Kira started to rummage through it. Leaning back with a knife in his hand, Kira looked at Logan and Kendall.

"You two should probably go back up to the apartment and get some sleep. You going to need it, not to mention, you like you're about to drop," he said.

"You just did mention it," Kendall mumbled.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Logan asked.

Kira raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, you look tired too, and if we helped, then you'd get done faster," Logan amended.

"I'll probably be done in time for lunch, so I can try to take a nap in the afternoon, the prep won't take too long. Though everyone in the apartment who can be here, should be at moonrise," Kira stated.

"My mom has some thing. She always does on Saturday nights," Kendall said.

"So it'll just be us teenagers then. Now go get some sleep," Kira gave a smile.

Logan grabbed Kendall's arm and waved before they left.

It was a couple hours before moonrise and Kira had stepped out of 2J to get some "things" from her apartment. The boys, Kendall, and Katie were sitting nervously, trying to focus on the TV, but whatever was on was obviously not very interesting. Kendall was fidgeting and dying to beg Logan to tell her what was going to happen in a few hours.

Half an hour passed before Kira came back in, and when he did, all any of the teens could do was stare at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you wearing?" James asked.

Kira looked down at his red shirt, black cotton leggings, black boots, and dark red tunic.

"This spell is sort of a ceremony in some ways. This is traditional mage wear, and all of you are going to wear it too, no excuses," he said, throwing down a pile of clothes, before digging through it to find a couple dresses.

He threw the black one at Kendall and turned to Katie.

"Would you prefer red, yellow, green, blue, or violet?" Kira asked.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Katie asked in return.

"Yes."

Kendall narrowed her eyes at Kira, "How come I don't get to choose my dress color?"

Kira turned to him with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm a black mage, that is my dress, and you will not disrespect my style choices," Kira's voice took a dangerous tone.

"Damn," Carlos interjected quietly, "I've never been more afraid of Kendall in my life, and it's not even really Kendall."

Kira snapped his head to look at Carlos. Then he started to laugh, and it was contagious. Soon everyone was laughing.

When they calmed down, Katie said, "I like green."

They were all walking down to the clearing and the moon was just beginning to rise. Kendall had her hair twisted up, courtesy of Kira, who had also helped Katie pull half her hair back into a small braid. The effect on both girls truly made them look like beings of the forest.

When they reached the clearing, Kendall gasped. She couldn't help it. Yeah, it looked nice in the daylight with all the trees and the grass and birds singing. But that had nothing on what she was looking at now. Unlit candles floated around the entire clearing. The trees were decorated with many different kinds of flowers, their scent permeating the air. In the center of the clearing, an intricate design was etched into the ground, surrounding a small table with some of the things on it.

"Kendall, would you mind lighting the candles," Kira asked.

"Do you have a lighter?"

Kira looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I taught you how to produce a small flame, yesterday. I really don't think you need a lighter, ever again."

"Right," Kendall answered.

After lighting all the candles, she moved to the center of the circle, where Kira stood.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kendall said quietly.

"You just did, but go on," Kira didn't look at her.

He was carefully rereading the spell.

"What is really going on? This almost seems like it could be a wedding," Kendall spoke nervously.

Kira's head jerked up to look at Kendall.

"Well," he spoke hesitantly, "In some ways, I suppose it is similar to a wedding, but I promise you, that that is not what this is."

"Then tell me what it really is," Kendall pleaded.

Kira sighed, "Fine. In order for the part where we switch back to work, we have to perform a sort of altered bonding ceremony."

"What!" Kendall yelled.

James, Carlos, Logan, and Katie, who had been lingering around the edges of the clearing, turned to look at the two.

"Calm down, and let me finish!" Kira said emphatically.

Once Kendall nodded, he continued, "Traditionally, bonding ceremonies happen between lovers, yes, I realize that. But I did say there are some alterations for us. It'll only be a bond of friendship."

Kendall looked relieved.

"At least, I hope," Kira mumbled.

But Kendall still caught it. She nearly yelled again, but stopped herself.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Unfortunately, no. Remember last night when I said there might be a possibility of something, maybe, going wrong?" Kira asked.

Kendall nodded.

"Well, that's the main thing I was talking about. If I somehow mess this up, then we could be forever bonded as lovers. And I know neither of us wants that to happen. So we'll be going slowly. But I wouldn't worry, I don't mess up very easily," Kira reassured.

Then he turned to the group at the edge of the clearing, "Logan, my hands are going to be a little tied up during this, so I'm going to need you to come and read out the incantations to me line by line, when I ask for them."

When Logan walked into the circle, Kira stepped to the edge of it, with a bag. He began to take handfuls of some mixed substance and tossed it completely around the circle. When he was finished, he was back in the circle, having moved from the outside to the inside as he threw handfuls.

"Okay, it says here, that you two should face each other and link hands," Logan said, setting the book down.

Kira nodded, and stuck out his left hand, Kendall clasped it with his right. Kira took out a knife with his right hand and slashed the wrists of their conjoined arms. Kendall cried out, not expecting that. Logan stepped closer with a black rope and slowly wrapped it around their arms, from elbow to palms. After tying it off, he stepped back to the table and picked the book up.

That's when the slow process of Logan giving them a line of the incantation and the two repeating it began. They spoke for half an hour.

After, Kira motioned for Logan to bring the two goblets sitting on the table to the duo. Each took one and drained them.

Kira looked a bit worried, "Kendall, you have to kiss me."

"What? No!" she exclaimed, "I thought we didn't want to become lovers."

"We won't!" Kira threw back at Kendall, "The transfer spell won't work unless we kiss! It has nothing to do with the friendship bond, I swear!"

Kendall narrowed her eyes.

"I swear! I swear on hockey, on BTR, and on our friendship!" Kira looked frantic.

Kendall closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she leaned slightly towards Kira and pursed her lips. Kira leaned in and barely touched his lips against hers. It didn't feel gross, but it did feel awkward. Forced. But then it didn't matter, because everything seemed to explode.

Kira slowly sat up, groaning, and tried to push her hair out of her face, but her right arm wouldn't move that far. A loud moan came from next to her, and she looked down to see a moonlit Kendall on his back. She helped him sit up, smiling. He smiled for a second, as well, before moaning, leaning away, and throwing up. The sight caused Kira's stomach to churn and she turned away, vomiting herself.

Once she'd emptied her stomach, she looked around the clearing. The candles had gone out, the table knocked over, and the other teens still seemed to be knocked out. She looked at the belt Kendall was wearing, then reached over and pulled the knife out.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cutting us free," she lifted their still tied together arms.

_Yes, I realize, long time, no update. Not even over Winter Break, and I more or less said I would try to do that. Well, things are almost finished here, but I hope to write an epilogue, just to tie some extra things up. You may not see anymore until summer, or I may get the initiative to go ahead and finish this thing up soon._

_I do have a half idea for a sequel, if I get around to writing one, but I don't know what would be the driving plot behind it. So, if any of you have ideas, let me know, I'm pretty open to just about anything, but don't expect me to write smut._

_I truly do thank everyone who's kept with me and read this entire story. I do appreciate the reviews, alerts, and favorites._

_Keep Writing and Follow Your Bliss,_

_Whiteskin and Darklips_


	11. Epilogue

_Nope, I still do not possess ownership of the mellifluous singers that are in the band _Big Time Rush._ I don't own the TV show either._

_Whiteskin and Darklips_

It was a couple months later and Kira's Aunt and cousin, Elysia, had returned from New Zealand a few hours ago. There was a welcome back party going on for them in 2J, just the two families.

Kendall was happy. His friendship with Kira was going strong, and it looked like Elysia was going to be offered more rolls. So they would be staying in LA for a little while longer, at least. It was funny, he and Kira seemed to have a lot more in common than they first thought. Though, now that he thought of the girl, he didn't see her anywhere.

Kendall was on the couch watching James and Carlos play against each other at Mario Kart. Logan was in the kitchen with Katie and Elysia discussing Elysia's time on set in New Zealand. And his mom and Mrs. Ivory were sitting at the dining table, talking about something.

Then he noticed Kira walking out of his and Logan's room. Suspicion crossed his mind and he got up. Everyone else was too absorbed in what they were doing to notice.

"What were you in there for?" he whispered.

"No reason," she paused, smiling slyly, "Logan still takes his showers before you do, right?"

"Usually. Why?" Kendall was starting to get really suspicious.

"Nothing, just make sure you don't change that routine tomorrow morning," the darn elf-girl kept smiling.

Kendall stared at that smile, intrigued. What had she done? He felt an unexpected urge to lean towards her. But before he knew it, she was over on the couch egging on James and Carlos, and claiming the right to play winner. He shook himself.

What in Death's name just happened?

Oh well, probably didn't matter…

Though a very pissed and very purple Logan showed up to rehearsal the next day.

_Yeah, yeah, short, short, short epilogue. I know. But I think it wraps everything up quite nicely. And also an edge of mystery. Sequel: I'm Sorry, What In Hell's Name Is Happening!_

_I thank all those who reviewed, alerted, or favorited. Even if you just read it, I still thank you._

_Keep Writing and Follow Your Bliss,_

_Whiteskin and Darklips_


End file.
